Maximum Ride: The Work of the Devil
by 1-ceth
Summary: Fang is changing. Max thinks it's hormones, or just her own paranoia and stress. She was SO wrong.
1. Changes

Maximum Ride: Work of the Devil

Chapter 1: Changes

The world seems to be ending with every step I take. Maybe I'm just stressed, but the more I look, the more it seems true.

But like I said, maybe I'm just stressed. Angel's powers are growing. Nudge seems to talk even more now, except now it seems to concern only one thing. One person, rather: Iggy. Fang's… changed. Iggy has blown up more things than normal, probably to impress Nudge. And Gazzy's powers have grown as well.

Angel has learned to use her mind powers on Animals, as well as take full control of another living thing's body. The other day she made Fang lay on the floor at the bottom of the stairs after she "told" his brain to shut down his body, like sleeping, but hardly breathing. I freaked when I found him laying there. I almost started crying. He woke up, and I expected him to grin or laugh, since I didn't know Angel did something. Instead, he tried to comfort me and I turned right over and slugged him, thinking it had been a joke. When I found out what Angel did, she got Celeste taken away… until she made Celeste walk around the house in front of my eyes.

Nudge, as I said, does nothing but talk about Iggy and how _perfect_ he is. Jesus, its enough to drive anyone insane.

Iggy's blown up 3 of my alarm clocks so far, and if he figures out the kind of "fun" you can have with a microwave's emitter panels and some sort of trigger, then we can assume that every single head in this house will be popped in a unique way.

Gazzy… well his new power is amazing. He just has to see something once and he is instantly a master at it. The other day, some free runners go jumping past us; he looks at them and then instantly takes off after them, mimicking their every move. By the time we catch up to him, he's doing tricks all his own and adding his wings in. He did it effortlessly thanks to his lighter bones and everything. It was mind blowing.

Fang has been acting weird in general. He's been changing a lot and not puberty changes, but small things. He seemed to be skinnier. His chin seemed much more chiseled and defined. He seemed a bit paranoid. And he's definitely withdrawn a bit. From his family. From _us_. The other day he was all happy, and Nudge asked for help with something. "In a few minutes" he told her cheerfully, almost dazed. A few moments later, it seemed he forgot, Nudge went over to remind him. I didn't actually see what happened next because I went to give Celeste back to Angel. All I heard was Fang yelling towards Nudge in a nasty tone, Nudge yelling back defensively.

"Ouch!" I heard Nudge scream from downstairs. I heard her storm up the stairs. Tears blurring her vision she walked right into me. I noticed her eye was swelling up and her right cheek was red, a handprint outlined into redness. Seemingly glad she ran into me, she thrust her self into me, arms outstretched. I caught her into a hug and attempted to comfort her. Iggy opened his door and immediately felt her pain emanating off of her.

He walked over, trying to comfort her too. I left to get ice from the fridge, the whole way wondering why the hell Fang just hit one of my babies, one of the flock. It's not like he had hit Iggy, who could take it, or had hit me jokingly. He hit Nudge. What was going on with him?


	2. Signs

Maximum Ride: The Work of the Devil

Chapter 2: Signs

**(A/N I think I should make it clear that this has no real plot in the actual series by James Patterson (That's right, these characters aren't mine, at least the main 7). I guess you could say it takes place around the 4****th**** and 5****th**** book (I haven't read the fifth book yet, so can Max actually read the future or what? If someone could summarize the powers of each kid as of the Fifth book it would be a lot of help))**

So I thought I was paranoid, until Nudge, who seems to see the smallest changes in someone's appearance (this could be because she is fashion crazed or it might be a power, who knows), noticed the same changes I had noticed too. I asked Angel if she could see what was up with Fang.

"I've tried Max," she complained "but every time I try, his mind is totally blank, filled with this fog. When it's not like that, he's thinking of so many things it hurts my head." A small tear ran down her cheek and fell onto Total's ear.

"It's okay, sweetie. Youre trying you best, that's what counts." I turned to Nudge. "There's a small lock box in Fang's drawer. Use your magnetism thingy to open it. If you need help get Iggy, have him use his _hearing_ to open it like a professional. Make sure he doesn't _blow it_ open." Knowing Iggy, he probably would've gone straight to blowing it up.

"You don't have to judge him you know! He's perfect, okay? No matter what he does it will always work!" Nudge criticized. I shot her a look that would have made anyone but someone in the flock cry. A Vietnam War veteran would break into tears if he saw it.

"Fine," she sighed "I'll tell him anyway…" She trudged off to Fang's room. Opening the door, she saw Fang. His shirt was off. "H-hey Fang," she spoke slowly, worried almost.

Several feathers had fallen out from his outstretched wings. It wasn't quite molting season yet, and even so, the skin under his feathers looked like a leathery black. Nudge thought she could make out small horns. He turned around, looking at her horrified. Not horrified because of the changes, but horrified because Nudge had seen the changes. Nudge stepped back slowly, and tripped on something, causing her to fall back into the opened door, shutting it. He turned around, revealing a large, heavily built, rock solid chest. Nudge had see him without his shirt on a few days ago at a lake they had stopped at while out flying. It didn't look like that then, and there wasn't any sort of weights to lift, so how had he gained so much muscle. He popped something in his mouth and walked toward me.

"Your not going to tell anyone about this, right?" Fang said in a menacing tone.

Nudge almost screamed, until Fang's lips slammed against hers, she felt what Fang had popped in his mouth before enter her own mouth. Fang pinched her nose, keeping her from breathing.

A million questions ran thru Nudge's head. Why was he doing this? What was that that he put in my mouth? Why was he so ripped? Why was he kissing me? She began to sweat, trying not to swallow what felt like a pill. She couldn't go any longer. She swallowed. Fang ended the kiss.

Nudge's POV

My eyelids have closed, I relaxed, forgetting why I was there. Then I saw Fang. The One. The absolutely perfect One.

**(A/N Left you with a cliff hanger there didn't I? I want at least one comment that tells me the power's that each kid gains during the fifth book. Don't worry, I'm only doing this once. I'm not the type of author who does that.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Distaste

**A/N Thanks for the subscriptions guys, really appreciate it, wont let you down! Also, thanks to ****fangandjacoblover and lunareclipse3 for the power lists. As a reward, you guys will show up as comments in a fang blog post in one of the chapters. You also get this shout out! Gratz!**

Chapter 3: Distaste

The past several days, Nudge hasn't taken a second glance a Iggy. Infact, she's been staring at Fang. Not that I care or anything. Personally, I think it's good. It'll keep Fang off my back.

Or so, I thought, until I heard a giggle coming from Fang's room. At first I disregarded it. But then I pretty much ran away, dropping the laundry I was carrying, nearly hitting my toe. I ran in my room, biting my tongue, almost hard enough to make it bleed, just so I wouldn't scream. Why was I so angry! It was nothing! Was it? I hadn't felt like this even when Fang kissed the Red Head Wonder.

"Max?" Angel projected into my head. "I need to tell you something…" she spoke in an urgent tone. "Nudge, she, well, I read her thoughts and well… Max, she doesn't like Iggy anymore… she likes… she likes Fang… like, _loves_ him."

I ran into her room. "Are you insert really bad swear words kidding me? I flew (not literally) down the stairs 2 at a time. Running out the door, I outstretched my wings and jumped, hurtling through the sky, and tapped into that anger, rage and confusion to fling myself with a loud _crack_ as I went supersonic.

Hours later I was still deep in thought, sitting on a tree I commonly sat in when I was frustrated. I was so pissed I didn't see Fang fly into view and land on the branch next to me. I looked up.

"What the hell happened to your wings?" I said. They were a leather black, like a bat's. I saw that the small changes I had noticed before had become much more apparent. "Infact, what the hell happened to you in general?"

"How so?" He questioned.

"How so? How so!? You hit Nudge you ass! What the hell do you mean? And now she's under some spell! And you've changed… bit by bit at first but now the wings? Your feathers aren't the only thing that seem to be gone Fang… your personality is gone and so is my love for you!" I ran off and burst into hyper speed. I didn't know where I was going, just that I was going to keep going and going, and Fang wasn't going to follow me, I wouldn't let that happen…

Wait, but I couldn't leave the Flock alone with him…

I noticed that while I was thinking I had slowed down and before I could pick up speed, Fang had caught up to me.

"Look, Max… please don't hate me… I… I…" He stopped. He took something from his pocket. "I need you to love me again… so I'm sorry…" He shoved one down my throat and forced me to swallow. I came close to it too, until I heard Nudge come to my rescue.

"Fang! Get off of her! Max spit it out spit it out!" She hit Fang in the face, and I mean _hard._ He crumpled and began to fall. I spit out the pill. I heard a crash. I got to the floor. He looked like crap. "We need to get him to your Mom. He needs help. You know that girl. The one Fang had dated. Well, she gave him this stuff. Like it said, um… Bat DNA and… Staro-its? Well, anyway, I touched em, and I instantly knew all the horrible stuff! She even gave him these pill things. It said love potion on it! He used it on me so I wouldn't tell you guys. But Total says we should really go see Dr. M, he says me and him need to see her, because he had to inject me with the steroid stuff to keep the love potion working. And-

"I get it Nudge! We need to go see Mom. She's only a few miles away, we can get there in maybe 20 minutes, 5 if I go ahead." I hoisted him up, told Nudge to cover her ears, and took off, hearing a small "pop" as I broke the sound barrier.


	4. Healing

Chapter 4: Healing

I arrived at my Mom's house and knocked on the door. No answer. I rang the bell. Still no answer. Just then my Mom's car pulled into the driveway.

Ella then popped out of the car. "Mom! Mom! Its Max! And Fa… Max, what happened? Are you OK?"

"Yeah. The flock will be here in like, 15 minutes. I don't really know what's going on though, you have to ask them." I only knew part of what was happening, and it was the part that I _didn't_ want to explain.

"Max what's the matter?" my Mom came over and opened the door. Just then the Flock came into view, and hit the ground with a thud. Nudge and Total started explaining everything to Dr. Martinez. "Max, get Fang in the car, we're going to my office."

"He's gonna be alright?" my voice cracked. I felt a lone tear drip down my cheek. Then another followed its path, defining where the other had been.

"I'm not sure sweetie. I'm not sure…" to me, it had seemed that it took a lot for my Mom to say that.

"Max, we might need to see Jeb about this… he might need to take Fang to the School. Which means that you'll have to break Fang out of the School." She was right. My Mom could do something about the steroids, but Bat DNA… that was something that Jeb had resources to. I hated it. Hated the fact that Fang would be alone in the School with Jeb.

"OK, I understand." I took a step towards my Mom, and hugged her. And then sobbed. I buried my face into her jacket, not wanting the rest of the flock to see me so weak.

We all climbed into my Mom's car when I noticed something: Fang was shaking almost uncontrollably. He was having a seizure. "Mom, I think he's having an allergic reaction to the drugs or something!" Mom handed me a thin paper back book.

"Shove this in his mouth. It will keep him from biting his tongue off."

I did as I was told and noticed a rash had developed along Fang's arm. I was scared. I might have been angry with him, and my feelings for him weren't exactly the same, but he was still my best friend no matter what. As we arrived at my Mom's office, I began to start picking Fang up. I noticed that a few small, tiny feathers had begun to grown on some spots of his now leathery wings. I smiled. He just might be alright after all. We got out of the car and when no one was looking I kissed him quickly on the forehead.

About an hour later my Mom came out. "Well, he has some broken bones here and there from the fall. Nudge is just fine. Fang seems to be fighting off the bat virus. That's right. It was a virus infused with some of the cells found in a bat's bone marrow. He'll come out of this just fine. In fact, his muscular strength and endurance in his wing's will be better from it. He'll need some-

Fang walked in. He looked horrible. A lot more feathers were there than there were previously. "Guys… I'm… I'm so *cough* I'm really sorry. He started shaking a bit. I thought he was going to have another seizure again. Then I noticed he was crying. Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome was _crying_. Without realizing it, I got up and hugged him, hard. I moved away for a second. "It's okay," I said, but then I slapped him across the face, "But you deserved that." He could only smile. I went to hug him again until he said something.

"Would you mind getting off my foot though? It's kinda broken…" I hadn't noticed that, but his leg and arm were broken and he had a bandage wrapped around his lower chest and stomach.

"I love you, Fang, please don't ever scare me again. Ever." I whispered so quietly, I was surprised he could hear me.

"I wont Max… I promise."

Iggy began to smile and made a comment that sound like "Oh get a roo-

He was interrupted by Nudge's lips as they collided with his. Max was sure that Nudge had been waiting to do that a _long_ time to do that.

A/N I know you wanted more fudge but I could find a way to work it into to the plot I had in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for taking so to update guys. I was sick Monday and Tuesday. I know I should be giving you guys 4 chapters, but then I would be further behind. Expect double chapter posts for the next few days. Oh, and since school has started again, I might not be able to post as often. Maybe 1 chapter every other day.**

The others went back to the house we were staying at. I stayed with Fang, who was going to have to stay overnight. I was hoping I could stay with him, keep him company, but Mom came in and told me I had to go.

"All right…" I sighed. It was only part of the office's rules.

The next morning I was awake bright and early. I had to go to the office before it opened and bring Fang to Mom's house. I got my clothes on and grabbed an energy bar. I knew I would need to eat something more later, but right now, I just needed to be able to go supersonic, and then carry Fang to my Mom's house.

I arrived at Mom's Animal Clinic to find Fang, GONE. I found motor oil on the floor and knew what was up immediately: Flyboys. I quickly checked over my shoulder, making sure I wasn't about to be attacked.

My Mom walked into the office just then.

"Mom they took him, they took Fang." I was almost in tears but I held them back.

Mom called Jeb. Jeb was especially furious, but said it might be a good thing too. There was someone we had to break out. Another avian hybrid.

Fang's POV

I woke up to find myself somewhere I hadn't been before. I remembered waking, Flyboys, a small pricking sensation and then passing out again. Now I found myself in a warm, somewhat comfy bed.

"So your awake." A feminine voice spoke.

"Max?"

"Nope, my Name is Alyss. My brother, Dad and I were about to go hunting when we saw Flyboys passing over. I've read your blog, and I decided to shoot 'em down. You fell in some bushes pretty much fine." She had blonde hair, a slightly pointed chin, defined cheeks and green eyes.

"Thank you." I said. "I should really get going though. You don't happen to have a phone do you? I need to call Max, let her know I'm okay."

"But your wounds haven't-

I tore the bandages off my stomach to reveal perfectly fine flesh. Seeing my bare chest she drooled for a moment, but then realized it and stopped. I then demonstrated that I could walk perfectly fine.

She then did the unexpected. She leapt forward and kissed me. "You Fang," she said sexily "aren't going _anywhere_.


	6. Chapter 6 The Free Man

Chapter 6

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY GOREY. PEOPLE WHO ARE GENERALLY SQUEEMISH SHOULD NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. DON'T WORRY, YOUR ONLY MISSING AN ACTION SCENE TO BRING ON SOME MORE FANS WHO ARENT INTO THE FAXNESS STUFF.

Fang's POV

"What the… what the hell?!" I screamed.

"What's wrong Fangy-poo?" Alyss giggled.

I pushed her away from me. "Get off me! What the hell was that? Are you joking? You save me so you can have your way with me?" I was angry, no, furious. "I'm leaving. _Now._" Suddenly Flyboys emerged from the closet.

"You see Fang, you were captured. My Mother is the Director. I was born with some powers too. I can control the Flyboys." She giggled again. "Now then," she took a single finger and slid it up my neck towards my chin. "Either you cooperate or I have the Flyboys put holes in you!"

In a swift, fluid motion, my hand went through her chest. Right through her chest. And out the other end too. "That's what happens when you go and kidnap a guy who was just on steroids, freak." Her heart in my hand I removed from my hand from her chest. I hadn't even dropped it when I realized that I wasn't being attacked. The flyboys were looking at me, expecting something. I dropped the heart and they raised there weapons. I picked it back up and they relaxed. "This is just like that game that Gazzy played. Wow, Max freaked when she saw him playing that. What was it called again? Quarter Life 2? Partial Death? Whole Life?" I muttered to myself.

I remembered that in the game, you had a little ball that you squeezed and you would be followed and protected by these bug things. If you threw it they would all attack that enemy. But, they protected you anyway. I took the girl's shirt off and wrapped it around her heart, not really wanting to touch it. So I opened the door to find myself in another School. Suddenly two flyboys who were outside my room drew their weapons. I squeezed and they stopped. I saw two things come running down the hall. They looked like dogs, killer ones by the looks of it. But something about them was human. It definitely wasn't erasers, but they looked as though they would kill me. Hellhounds would be a good name I thought. Anyway, as soon as the Hellhounds got into view of the Flyboys, they open fired. The two Hellhounds went down. I ran down the hall, looking for windows or even a map. A scientist with glasses and a goatee came and jumped at me with a crow bar. Then he stepped back.

"Sorry." The scientist said. His expression showed he was actually sorry. He didn't look like the other whitecoats. He was wearing some sort of orange and black hazmat-looking suit, just without a helmet. "I'm friends with Jeb. You must be Fang. I'm here to help you escape, but it seems like you have that taken care of. Do you need help getting out of here?"

"No, I'm fine." I said. "I plan on doing much damage as I can to this place on my way to the exit."

"Alrighty then. The name is Jordan Slaveman, by the way." He said. He shook my hand and then quickly ran off.

I rounded the next corner and slammed right into something. I shook my head and saw Max. "Hey there." I grinned.

_End of Chapter 6_

**A/N If you want a picture of what Mr. Slaveman looked like, then google "Gordon Freeman." To see a picture of the "Hellhounds" google "half life 2 fast zombie." For those wondering, the game that Fang was talking about was Half Life 2. **

**A/N Half Life, Half Life 2 and the Half Life logo are all property of Valve. Jordan Slaveman and "Hellhounds" are based on characters created by Valve. Max, Fang and Maximum Ride are all property of James Patterson. This is merely a fan fic. I only own Alyss (if you wanna use her in one of your fan fics that's fine just credit me).**


	7. Chapter 7 Broken Heart

A/N I'm sorry about all the gutsies in the last one.

CHAPTER 7: Holy Crap

"Fang! How'd you get out?" I said. Fang's eyes widened a moment, like he felt guilty about something. "Fang? Fang what's wrong?" I asked him, worried.

"I… I… killed someone." He said. He was stiff, he had totally lost his cool. Fang _never_ loses his cool. That's why he was scaring me. Not because he claimed to have _killed_ someone. Is the fact that I'm more afraid of him losing his cool than the fact that he had killed? I glanced at his hand, seeing him holding something that I couldn't really make out, I could only tell it was pretty freaking disgusting.

"Look, Fang, it's OK. Let's just grab this girl that we've gotta get and get the hell outta here."

"OK… so who do we have to get?" He asked, looking only a little bit comforted.

"Some girl named Alyss." Fang's eyes opened wide in horror. "Fang… you..?" I managed to say.

"Max, she was the Director's daughter, she could control the Flyboys and was going to… well… she's kinda a fan girl. A very obsessive, insane fan-girl." Fang spoke guiltily. I noticed red lipstick smudged on to his lips. Or maybe it was blood. Was Fang a vampire? He did look sparkly. Or was that glitter? (A/N Don't worry, no Twilight crossover chapter here. I wouldn't be able to anyway, I only saw the first movie, to see if I should try reading the book since a few of my friends have. To say the least: It was god ************* awful! So don't worry Twilight Hater's, I've got your back. As for Twilight Fans, piss off! Just kidding, I luv all my fans) Suddenly I was pissed. I busted in to save his ass and now he's gone and not only saved himself but was also making out with someone else I was supposed to save but then his evil side decides to take over and kills her?

"Look, we'll talk about it when we get back…" I said. I was going to beat him senseless when we got back to our house. That's right, _our_ house. The government gave us our own house to live and sleep in. I insisted we have security. Iggy and Gazzy insisted they have a bomb range. Guess which we got? A big electric fence for me, a huge bomb range for Iggy and Gazzy. The kind of protection I wanted? Guards, maybe? Turrets, perhaps?

We took off, the flyboys flying behind us. Guess who just got her wish for guards?

I went to give Fang a kiss. Just to comfort him. And get this: he pushed me away. Something tells me Fang still isn't quite Fang yet.

**(A/N Sorry about the short chapter it was taking awhile been getting a lot of homework so expect shorter chapters like this one for awhile. Like I said, sorry, they may even get shorter so I can still publish 1 a day.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N Another short chapter, sorry guys. Oh also, just cuz I am a boy, doesn't mean I cant do a part romance story. If James Patterson can do it, so can I.

As we flew back, I looked at Fang worried. He had stayed mostly to himself the whole time. I noticed that he looked better: his feather's were small still, but most of them had come back, for instance. The more positive effects of the steroids still lingered, his features still more chiseled. He seemed to be stronger from the experience, but I think he had lost himself. So on top of saving the world, protecting the flock, dealing with Mr. Chu and several more things, I had to deal with helping Fang.

As for Mr. Chu, right now he's been gathering mutants, making it seem like he was a good, helping and understanding person and corrupting them into believing his views. The few who have come after us had mechanical enhancements to there body, on top of the original genetic ones. I remembered the first one we saw. "Holy crap it's Iron Man!" Gazzy had snickered.

I noticed the sun going down. "Fang we should probably land soon."

"Oh… OK..." was his only response. He descended just then, the flyboys following suit. We had been flying for a few hour's and honestly I was tired. I knew I couldn't make it the other 3 hours left till I got to my house. Besides, I'd like to spend time alone with Fang… if only these flyboy's weren't here. Almost in answer to her wish, the flyboys dropped out of sky, apparently out of power. So much for guards.

About an hour later we had found a small cave.

"Fang… what happened before? I tried to make you feel better and you… you pushed me away…"My voice had cracked, unfortunately, and tears came swelling to my eyes.

"Max, please don't cry. Please." A tear dripped down myheek and I began to sniffle and then sob quietly. Fang took a step towards me but I spread my wings around myself, covering me in a large, feathery cocoon. "Max, please don't do this. I'm sorry." I opened my wings and he came closer, moving in to hug me. "Sshh… shh… Don't cry Max, cmon, don't cry. It's OK. Everything's alright."

"Fang, it's not o-

I was interruoted by Fang's lips softly touching mine. And suddenly, it was okay.

"Max, I've been thinking, and I think… I… I'm leaving the flock."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What?!" I asked incredulously. "No Fang! No!"

"Please don't make this harder for me Max. I'm leaving and you wont stop me, so the least you can do is not make me feel sorry about it." Fang began to walk toward the entrance of the cave. "It's not forever Max. I promise." And with that, he opened his wings which glistened in the moonlight and took off. A tear rolled down my cheek.

I ran forward and burst out my wings, then taking my anger and sadness and put it all into one great burst of speed, leaving a large pop behind me. I collided with Fang in an instant and stopped. "Fang, don't… please… if your leaving, I want to come with you. We'll leave the flock with my Mom. _Please_ Fang, I want to help you."

"Okay…" he sighed. "You still have that credit card you got from New York City?" I pulled it out of my pocket and showed it to him. "Good." He said.

===============================================================  
Angel's POV

"Oh my gosh! Mom's making cookies!" Ella poked her head into my room.

I looked down at the floor and I began to tear up. Max still wasn't back.

"Angel she's fine! Mom's on the phone with her right now. I asked Mom if I could talk first, but you can go first instead if you want to."

I jumped up and gave Ella the hugest hug. She was practically my sister since Mrs. Martinez treated me and the rest of the flock like her children. Since I consider Max as more of a mother to me though, I guess that makes Ella like my aunt. I walked downstairs to see Mrs. Martinez hang up the phone. Seeing the look on my face she began to explain.

"Angel, she was using a payphone. She was almost out of quarters and wanted to save them. She's taking Fang to see a doctor in NYC, so she wont be home for a few more days. But, I have a surprise for you, go get the others."

We were gathered around the kitchen table getting ready to have a mac and cheese with meatloaf dinner. My favorite but something told me that this wasn't the surprise. "Alright everyone, so before we eat, I have an announcement to make. Max and I have talked it over and… Drum Roll please, Ella…" Ella began to drum her hands against the table. "I'd like to adopt you guys." She said with a sincere smile.

My jaw dropped. If this were a cartoon it would've dropped to the floor. I only heard that once in my life and it hadn't turned out well.

**A/N Sooo whadduya think? I worked pretty hard coming up with the plot for this chapter. I wasn't sure if having someone else ask about adoption would really work out so I had to ask some good authors (on the website ofcourse). Oh also I need help with a book report someone give me a 3-4 sentence summary of the first book. Don't worry, I'll still update, but I need one soon.**

**FLY ON,**

** CETH**

**(Search up 1-ceth on Facebook to get exclusive updates, artwork by me, artwork I like, videos by me and fanfic updates!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N Oh, and guess what else? I've gotten over 1000 views! Thank you guys _so_ much! Really! I mean it, I only started doing these cuz I was bored. I never thought it would take off like this! Special Thanks to Caris L. Clearwater and LunarEclipse3 for their constant reviews and support! I originally had a shameless plug here, but screw it since I got so many views!

ANGEL'S POV

The one to finally break the silence was Nudge. And Ella. The room was filled with a high-pitched squeal as they jumped out of their chairs, hopping around like lunatics. "We're going to be sisters, we're going to be sisters!" they chanted. Even Iggy and Gazzy were celebrating. I wasn't. I knew someone had to be Max.

"What's wrong hun, aren't you excited?" Mrs. Martinez said, obviously concerned. She wanted everyone to be happy about this.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to be adult-like, the way Max would, and the last time we heard those words, Max sat dumbstruck." I said. I sounded so mature, it really sounded good for me.

"The last time?" 'Mom' said.

So while everyone celebrated and Iggy and Gaz set up fireworks, I explained what had happened in Virginia.

"Hey Angel, cmon we're doing makeovers!" Nudge said-slash-squealed with excitement. I protested, explaining I was trying to be very Max-like. They were very Nudge and Ella-like when they forced me to come.

I saw Iggy and Gaz building fireworks, but I thought, eh, what the hell. I then thought that Max would kill me if she heard those words come out of my mouth- er, head.

Max's POV

Fang and I finally went back into the cave to rest. When we did, Fang seemed much happier that I decided to come.

"Fang, you know what, maybe we don't have to go to the city. Maybe the government can help. Angel could hypnotize you maybe." I said carefully.

Fang frowned. "I thought you would like the alone time with me. Remember, you loooove me thiiiis much." He held out his arms and I shoved him. I had taken Valium, a relaxant drug once when I was getting a chip taken out of my arm. During the process, I had told Fang I loved him. I swore it was the Valium talking, but he never really lived that down. To this day he still made fun of me over it. And to this day, I'm still not really sure if it was the Valium or if it was me.

"Night, Fang." I went to go lay down, but Fang stopped me.

"If you want you can sit in my lap. It's a whole lot more comfortable then the floor." He said carefully.

My heart began to race, I wasn't sure. "Umm… okay."

"You don't have to if you don't want to…"

"No I'm fine with it."

I went to go sit on his lap, my heart feeling like it would fly out of my throat. He seemed calm, but seemed to regret asking. He knew it was kind of awkward, like he didn't mean to say he, just think it.

That night, we both fell asleep a lot faster.

**A/N Shameless Plus**

**Become a Fan!: **.com/pages/1-Ceth/248592226880?ref=search&sid=100000485552713.671128224..1

**Follow me on Twitter!: **/1ceth


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Max's POV

I awoke to find Fang's wing draped over me like a blanket. "Oh, sorry." He grinned. I noticed a higher pitch to his voice, but disregarded it. "It was cold in here last night. It's about time you woke up. It's been getting boring just sitting here."

"Oh, sorry." I got up, my back for once not feeling stiff from laying on a hard stone surface. I stretched and then looked at Fang. However Fang was not there. Instead, a girl with many of the same features as Fang sat their. She had black hair like Fang and the same obsidian pools of darkness for eyes. "Oh my god…" my voice trailed off.

"What?"

I began to laugh. I couldn't help it. "You… you're a… girl!" I managed to say between giggles. The girl's face went red.

"Well help me! I dunno what to do!" He, or rather she, said.

"Looks like you have a new skill. Probably the same as Angel's newest one. You know, the whole changing thing. We'll call and ask her how to do it. But first, try becoming a dog."

"Why?"

I giggled "'Cause I always wondered what you would look like. You'd probably look like Sirius Black from those Harry Potter books. What's up with those books anyway? I mean, 'Potter'? She couldn't think of something better? Do you WANT people to think its like potty training for dummies or something?"

Fang laughed. "You have a point." He morphed became a dog, but it looked much like Total. "Hold on," he said "I thought of Total when I changed, sorry." He then formed into a dog that resembled him much more. He looked like those dogs that are used for sleds and stuff, except he was black. Obviously. On his back were wings, smaller than normal.

I couldn't help but giggle when he jumped on top of me, licking my face all over. "Tastes like candy." He spoke.

"Oh and Fang, I've been talking to my Mom about stuff and well. She wants to adopt the others. Not you though. She's seen the relationship you and I have and thinks its better if you stay separate." My cheeks went red. I didn't want to use the word marry, because I almost killed my Mom when she mentioned that as being something to happen. It was probably inevitable and eventually it would most likely happen, but still.

ANGEL POV

"Alright guys, so, its time to make a final decision. All who would like to be adopted, say I." Max's Mom said.

"I!" Everyone around the table cheered. Except for me.

"Angel, honey what about you." I almost burst into tears.

"Guys… Max is my Mom. She has taken care of me ever since we escaped the school. Jeb didn't know how to change my diapers. Max did them. Max was the one who would wake up every night I cried. She'd cradle me around the house until I fell asleep."

"Well honey," Max's Mom spoke carefully "technically, I still wouldn't be your Mom. I would be considered your guardian. Max would still take care of you, but we would all be family. A real family. As in, related."

"Oh…" I spoke softly. I still didn't like this idea.

**A/N Sorry about the abrupt end guys. Hey, join my facebook fan page to get some artwork I've been working on recently. I'd like to know what you guys think. If you guys like it enough I might make a deviantArt account.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

ANGEL POV

"OK then." I said carefully. I gave Dr. Martinez- woops, I mean, Mom, a hug.

"We'll go to the adoption agency tomorrow, in the mean time, you guys should get some sleep. Also, I got presents for you guys afterwards." Mom said. That got me excited.

MAX POV

"Well, cmon, lets go." I said, looking at Fang as his normal self. (**A/N I forgot to mention last time that Fang's ability was not my idea. I got the idea from another fanfic, but I cant remember who did it or the name of it)**

"Alright" he said. "I just have to try something out really quick." He then quickly turned into a tiny little kitten trotted up to me. He gave me the biggest boo-boo eyes I had ever seen. They far surpassed even Angel's. He then turned into a large, black, scaly winged beast with a long neck and big teeth. Spikes went down its back all the way to its huge tail. It's legs, though powerful and strong, were short and kinda stubby. It's underbelly was soft and velvety, unlike the scales that went along its entire body. Then "Pop!" it was Fang once again. "I can turn into thing's I've never seen! Things that aren't real! This is amazing!" His skin turned darker suddenly. His hair turned into short dread lochs and chin became thicker. His once dark brown eyes became an odd shade of green. "Next my clothes." He said. He closed his eyes, concentrating. His t-shirt became a long leather vest. His wings, the usual black, became more of a golden. His shorts turned to faded jeans and his black Asics sneakers became a red and yellow pair of Converse. "How do I look?" His voice came out in a slightly deeper pitch.

"Original. Now lets go." I said as he changed back.

FANG POV

As we flew I changed into many different people. Including Max. I was actually able to go supersonic when I became her. I tried Iggy, and I couldn't see a thing. I tried doing a life, half dragon, half human thing and I must say, it was pretty cool. This is definitely going on my blog.

Despite Max's protesting, I became her and together we went supersonic. It was amazing. The wind flew threw my long hair. My wings were powerful. But I felt… anger. Like I could feel the emotions of the person I became. Or maybe because of the connection that Max and I had. I hadn't felt this way as Total. I would need to ask Angel. Or Jeb. I hated the man. Even after he helped us I didn't particularly like him.

With my raptor vision, I saw New York City come into view. We had only flown a few hours but with Max's super speeds, we were able to make it there much faster. "There it is." I spoke in Max's voice. I began to slow down, then became my normal self again. "Oh god! I smell like freakin perfume!" I shrieked.

Max giggled, then stopped. "Fang, I hardly bother with my clothes. I don't wear perfume." I had always assumed that she wore some sort of perfume, at least while we were living in an actual home and not some trees. This power was getting confusing.

**(A/N OK So until I get some people following me on Facebook, no update for you! At least 5 people subscribing on Facebook. Don't have an account? Its easy, so deal with it. If you could make a fanfic account, you should have a facebook.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N Surprise! I am putting this up, despite the fact that I said you would need to sign up to my Facebook or Twitter. A lot of people said their parents didn't let them on either of them, so I wasn't going to hold out on you guys. But, if you can, get you parents to let you. Tell 'em you'll make a fake name. Also, Facebook has options that allow only your friends to see your info. Try doing one of these: "Hey, if I get an A on this test can I get a facebook?" or something like that. Now on to the story!

Ella's POV

We arrived at the adoption agency. I could wait! I was going to have brothers and sisters. But then I wouldn't be able to live my life with Iggy. Neither could Nudge! Nudge and I are like best friends, so I told Nudge that she could have first crack at Iggy. But that plan would crumble if they were legally brother and sister. Then I remembered: Angel can control minds. If they had problems like that, Angel could fix it.

In fact, I'm not all that worried about this right now. If there are problems Angel can just mind zap someone.

My mom held open the door and we all piled into the large building.

_Guys, I'm gonna make Max and Fang appear by making people see them using my mind. Iggy, obviously I don't have to do this for you, but you guys have to pretend that they are really there. Dr. Martinez and I have already thought it through._

_ Thanks for the heads up Angel_ I said in my head.

Suddenly Max and Fang appeared through the door. My mouth dropped but then aware the man at the front desk was watching, so I shut it quickly.

We finally left the place after 2 hours of being there. When we got back in the car, Mom gave each of us a small rectangular box. Each one was wrapped and had a little bow on it.

"Go ahead, open them!" Mom smiled at us.

Nudge was the first to open hers and when she did, she screamed. "Holy crap an iPhone! Eeeeyeeyee!" I opened mine to find another one.

"You each got an iPhone. The man at the store called it—

"Oh my god it has the video camera! This is the iPhone 3GS!" Iggy said. I noticed she had the man at the store customize it so it was White, including the screen. It was just black and white icons and everything, that way he could see it. "Thank you so much," he said.

"This is the only thing that I will never, ever blow up," Gazzy said.

MAX POV

We found a library and began looking for a hotel. We found a pretty cheap one, and then looked for a doctor to help Fang. Maybe a psychologist.

I searched up Jordan Slaveman. Fang had told me about him. He was a scientist who worked with medicine created for DNA Recombinants, and used to work as a physicist several years ago. Something went wrong and he disappeared for several years. He went to college again and did research on medicine dealing with different animals, specifically in birds.

"Fang, that Slaveman guy can help us." I said. "He has an apartment here in the city. He has an e-mail link on this Wikipedia page, so we might be able to contact him."

**A/N So was that chapter any good? Please review! Don't forget, you don't need an account to review! I've been getting complaints about not much happening in chapters, and not much happened in this one either, but it's a bit longer than the other one, plus the adoption finally happened and Fang and Max finally made it to the big apple. **

**In the next chapter:**

**Fang and Max are reunited with an old acquaintance (Decide who it is by reviewing!)**

**Iggy and Gazzy Fight!? (who will win? You decide!)**

**Ella with Powers? (This might not happen, I need some reviews to request it)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

ELLA POV

"Oh my god!" I screamed.

Nudge ran outside "What— she looked at me and her mouth dropped.

There I was, staring down at the ground. Which was quite far away from me, actually.

Iggy appeared at the door way. "What the hell is all the screaming about? It hurts for me more than you guys don't forget."

"Y-you're… you're flying… y-you don't even have wings…" I knew that Nudge loved to fly, but her wings were something she didn't quite like. She was probably so jealous!

Now Iggy's mouth dropped. "What? Like Peter Pan or something?" He said.

"Yeah, yeah, come Wendy fly with me bla-bla-bla." I spoke "Now how do I get down though? Or at least mo— I began to fall like a rock right out of the sky. Luckily I landed right on top of an unsuspecting Total.

"Great, another bird-kid. Looks like its raining wings and humans." He said sarcastically.

"Actually, I don't have wings so neaah" **(A/N Neeah was her sticking her tongue out, just to clarify that) **I said.

ANGEL POV

I just found out that Ella got powers! I think it's magic! I've been reading this book by this James Patterson guy, and its really cool! This guy and this girl get kidnapped for being witches and wizards and then they start learning all these cool spells and—oh, I probably shouldn't spoil it. So anyway, the girl levitates in her sleep sometimes!

_"…blow her up with a pumpkin bomb…" _I heard Iggy say. He then chuckled to himself. I have to tell someone! Nudge wont believe me because Iggy is _perfect_, Ella, well she wont be able to do much, but I can tell Gazzy!

GAZZY POV

"He said what?" I said.

"He said he was gonna blow a 'her' up with a pumpkin bomb!" Angel told me.

When we still lived with Jeb, Jeb made Iggy and I make up a code about making explosives. 1. Always wear goggles. We broke that one a lot. 2. Never hurt someone. Broke that one, too. 3. (THE GOLDEN RULE) Never hurt someone you're friends with. That one we have always stuck by. And Iggy was gonna break it. Not on my watch.

MAX POV

"Max?" A familiar voice spoke.

I turned around to find myself face to face with whom? Mike. We met him in the sewers this one time living in basically an underground city beneath NYC. Then Fang met him at a McDonalds somewhere when the Flock split up. Now we met him again. It's creeping me out.

"How do you keep finding us?" I asked.

"I'm actually friends with your Mom. Look, she told me to give you these. He handed us two boxes about the same size. "They aren't bombs." He assured us. I opened it and found an iPhone. She also told me you were looking for someone to help Fang with his recent, err… incident. Well my Dad might be able to help. His name is Dr. Slaveman. He's coming from work. Turns out some certain avian-hybrids escaped the facility and let loose some experiments that were quite dangerous. He was actually forced to blow up the base and was promoted for his bravery or whatever. He's only keeping the job because Batchelder needs an inside man."

"Batchelder is my Dad" I blurted.

**Sorry about the abrupt ending, I'm sick and didn't feel like righting all that much, so here's what I managed today. I know I promised a fight between Iggy and Gaz, but you'll have to wait till the next one. Right now, I've got a tie as to who should.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

MAX POV

"Really? So then your… Max, I guess?" Mike asked. "Wow, so I've met 4 of the flock… wow!"

"Wait, so he can help Fang?" I said.

"Yeah, he can." Mike said calmly.

"But until he get's here, your mom asked me to treat you two to something special: The Apple Store. First though, call home. Angel really misses you. Infact, send her a picture message of you and Fang. Here I'll show you how."

Mike went through a series of beautiful interfaces, sliding his finger across the screen, touching icons and turning the iPhone on its side.

GAZZY POV

"So who is it you were going to blow up with a pumpkin bomb?" I said.

"What?" Iggy blinked. He looked at Angel for a moment then understood. "Gazzy you don't under-

_Slam! _Gazzy whizzed his fist into Iggy's face.

"_GAZZY!!_" Angel shrieked and began to cry. "Gazzy _stop!_"

I punched him again, causing Iggy to bite his tongue and his nose to bleed. Iggy socked me in the eye and I stumbled back. Iggy slapped me and then pushed me down to the ground. Suddenly Iggy spit to the side.

"You misunderstood Gazzy. That was from Dane Cook. I was laughing at it in my head. That, Angel, is why you shouldn't read people's minds. Now come inside Gazzy, I'll get you some ice for your eye." He began to walk inside, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding.

I just stood that, amazed that after I had hit him like that despite the friendship we had, the he would still forgive me.

Max POV

"Max?!" Angel screamed through the phone. "Oh my god, Max! Guys Max is on the phone!"

"Hey lamby." I said happily. "You alright there?"

"Yeah! Guess what? Wait you wanna tell her? Oh, OK. Ella wants to tell you something!"

Ella POV

"Max… I have something to tell you." I said.

"Oh God you're pregnant aren't you? Who knocked you up? Iggy? I swear I'm gonna kill em!"

"No! No! It's not that! I can um… I can um… fly. Like Peter Pan type flying, not the usual superman kind. Much more graceful."

"No way that's great!"

"Angel is convinced its magic or something. I guess it's possible."

"Magic? No! That's a bunch of crap!"

Next was Iggy. He got on the phone next. Then Gazzy and then Nudge. Nudge talked for almost an hour.

In fact, it would've been two if it weren't for Angel asking me for it back. "Shutting Nudge up? There's an app for that!" I said, remembering the commercial. "Suprisingly" I muttered. I clicked on the iSoda app I had gotten. Mom wouldn't let me get the iBeer, so I decided to get iSoda instead. I walked over to Nudge and poured the whole thing on her. Nudge, who was always great at iPhone role playing yelled.

"Ugh! Now my hair is all frizzy!" She giggled. "Well, bye Max. I'll see you soon!"

**A/N Because the fight vote was a tie I decided neither Gaz nor Iggy should win. NEXT CHAPTER: Nudge asks Iggy out (OK or Rejection?), Apple Store (Calm or Disaster) and more! Don't forget, you guys help decide what I do! Oh and also, don't forget to sign up for Twitter or Facebook or even just review! It keeps me motivated, which means I update more often! Oh and I know, not much happened!**


	16. Chapter 16

MAX POV

The Apple Store, NYC

When we got there it was _so _cool. You got the sense of being awesome just being there. Too bad it was so crowded, I could hardly move, and I hated being so confined. Much of the building was glass though, so I atleast I knew how I could escape. I found a book called "100 Must Have Apps for your iPhone and iTouch" and began to flip through it. I used the wi-fi here to download some of the apps and then put the book down. I went and sat down at one of those "MacBooks" and played around. It was amazing. It was just like the iPhone. A beautiful, vibrant background with bright colored icons and simple interfaces. It even had a camera, which I used to take a gazillion different pictures of my self using all sorts of effects. I laughed at my self. Suprisingly, nothing bad had happened yet.

Of course, that cant last long, now can it?

"Excuse me Miss, do you need any help?" a man behind me said. I jumped and turned around, ready to kill. I noticed the man wearing a blue shirt, meaning he worked there. I felt like such a dork.

"Umm… no. Actually, how much does this cost?" I asked. Not like it mattered. I had a credit card with no spending limit what so ever, so I could buy all of NYC and Long Island **(A/N That's where I live!)**. But I'm not the ruling type.

"Oh, that's $999. If you want, we have cheaper versions." He spoke kindly.

"Actually, no, I'll take it. Is there a way I can have it shipped to my house? I don't live in NYC and was hoping to get as a present for a friend. The only thing is, he is with me now, and it would be hard to sneak a big computer all the way back." I said.

"Sure, come on up to the Genius Bar and we'll get you set up." He said. I followed him, all the way thinking, "Man, Fang is gonna be so psyched when he finds out what I got for his birthday."

My birthday had been some weeks ago, and the presents I got were quite cool. Especially Fang's. That's why I had to get him one better.

While following the man, I saw some software for making a website. "Excuse me, how much is that software over there? The web design one?" I asked.

"700 dollars." The man spoke. "Are you sure you can pay for all this?" He said.

"Yep." I said, popping the "p," which was probably a mistake since it was childish.

"So you actually have 1700$ just sitting somewhere." He said. He was started to tick me off.

"No, the government does." I showed him my credit card, pointing at the name on it. "Maximum Ride. Ever heard of 'The Flock' or 'CSM'? Well I'm the leader of the flock. Don't even think of screaming, 'OMG it's the flock!' or I swear I will break you in half before I fly out of here." I threatened.

"R-right this way M-Ms. Ride!" He said, showing me to the counter. "Would you like the software preloaded to the computer?" He asked.

"Yes, please." I said. I gave him my address. He swiped my credit card into a machine and handed it to me. "Thank you." I said. "Oh, and I'll take this book." I said, holding up the book I had before. I had no idea what the Apps were, what was popular, whatever, so having some form of guide would be helpful. Gotta stay with the times, I told myself.

Ella POV

"Nudge?" I said. "Nudge?" I said again. I couldn't find her.

"Yeah?" She said. She sounded really upset about something.

"Nudge what's wrong?"

"Well well, I asked I-Iggy out an-and he looked to-totally wierded out. And he said no, cause we're like, family now or what-whatever… I mean… we like… kissed… we kissed even after the adoption thing! And now he's all like 'We cant, Nudge! Max will freak! So will Mom!'" she burst into tears. I wanted to destroy Iggy right now. That's when something happened. I felt my hand turn to jelly, felt some moving around, and the next thing I know, a big, giant blade is where my hand used to be, the rest of my skin overlapping it in small spots, swiveling over like a fire.

"Nudge… I-I-I… I…" I fell over onto the floor and passed out.

**(A/N So what is happening to Ella? Why are these power's emerging now? Will Dr. Slaveman agree to help them, or is his work with Avian DNA over for good? And what of his mysterious past? Well if you wanna find out that last question, play the HalfLife series or read a timeline or something. I dunno. But don't forget, you guys help me decide and give me great ideas!**

** Don't forget, Review, Follow or Fan! Any of those help me update! Just find 1-ceth on Facebook or Twitter or even Newgrounds and get exclusive stuff!)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ella POV

I woke up lying in my bed. I peered at my hand. No more giant knife. Good. I turned over.

"Hi." Someone said.

I screamed, shuffling backwards, and fell out of bed. "Iggy, what the hell?" I said.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Look, can I ask you about something?"

"Um, sure, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, there's this girl I like, the only thing is she's a bit younger than me. I think she likes me too, but I'm not really sure. What do I do?"

"Do what you do best. Wait, no, do what you do second best."

"What's that?"

"Something unexpected. That doesn't have to do with fireworks." I said carefully. I knew Nudge would love fireworks, but for a first time thing, I don't think he should pull something that big. Maybe a rose or something. I don't know. Maybe even an apology. "Who are you talking about anyway?" I asked

"You." He said. And then he _did_ do something unexpected. He _kissed_ me. And I loved it, but knew I couldn't. Not after he just rejected Nudge.

Speak. Of. The. Devil.

Just then, Nudge walks right into the room.

MAX POV

We were waiting for Mike's Dad at his apartment. We were playing Foosball on the iPhones while we waited. All three of us were playing so it was a triangular layout. I must say it was extremely cool.

"Dad?" Mike said as his father came out of the elevator.

"Son!" They had a quick hug until Mike introduced us.

"Fang?" Dr. Slaveman said.

Fang nodded his head and continued looking at his iPhone. He had downloaded some book at the Apple Store. I think it was a comic version of the book, but he was totally hooked.

We stepped into Dr. Slaveman's apartment.

"Sorry it's such a mess." He said. "Just sit down… where ever."

I plopped myself down onto the couch. Fang sat down next to me. Mike sat across from us.

"Fang, please come in first." Dr. Slaveman (Who will now be referred to as Doc or the Doc) said.

I went to get up but he stopped me. "Just Fang," he said.

ELLA POV

We pulled away before she saw us and I slapped him and stormed off.

"Ella? Ella what's wrong?" Nudge chased after me.

"Nothing." I said.

"Ella…" Nudge said, aggravated that I lied.

"Promise you wont get mad at me?" She nodded. "Well, he umm… we uh… kissed." I said looking down.

"Ella it's okay. We said that if one of us were rejected that the other could go for it. I mean really. You got to kiss Iggy? Wasn't it amazing? You shouldn't have slapped him for it. Besides I think he likes you more than he liked me."

Just then I felt kinda wet.** (A/N That's what she said)** I looked at my hand and noticed it was clear. My clothes were getting damp.

"Nudge? Nudge! Help!" I screamed. I was turning into a freakin puddle!

I tried to calm down and then I was normal again. Except for one thing… my wet clothes were on the floor. I stood in the hallway -- naked! Just then Iggy came out. Thank god he was blind. Oh thank god he was blind.

"Ella? Where'd you go? Ella?"

"I'm right here Nudge!" I said.

"Where?"

"Here!"

I looked at her, then at my feet. There were no feet to look at! I was invisible!

I felt my vision going dark again, and I fell over and let the darkness enclose me.

**Soo? Watcha think? How bout you review and tell me! I post faster if you review! I mean it. I want 5 reviews or I wont post for 3 days.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews! Also, I've noticed that a lot of people don't have facebook accounts because there parents don't let them. Well guess what? You don't have to put up your real name! More internet safety tips will be at the bottom.**

Chapter 18

Fang POV

"Look, Fang," The Doc says. "I want you to know that messing with drugs was extremely stupid."

"I know." I said.

"I also want you to know that you'll be here for at least another week while you go through therapy."

"Alright."

"Finally, I want you to know that I have wings too."

That took me as a shock, although I tried didn't show it.

Ella POV

I woke up on the floor exactly where I had passed out. Passing out twice in one day can _not _be good for your health. I noticed I was still invisible. I quickly trotted off to my room and got some clothes on.

Desperately I barged into Angel's room.

"Hey Ella." She said, completely calm. She probably picked up my thoughts. "If you were gonna ask me about magic, no, the book I read didn't mention invisibility. However, I think these powers base themselves on emotions. Right now I think your embarrassed. Before you turned into water because you were sad. Whatever you do, do NOT get angry inside the house. The transforming your hand into a sword… well I think that power you might be able to control. I heard about this video game where a guy could do that. He could become people to by possessing them. It's supposed to be for older people though. I think you can fly on your own too… maybe you should try that first."

I dropped my jaw. She gestured toward the window. "Angel I am not jumping out a window!" I said. "We should try smaller. Maybe off your bed?"

"Hrm… ok…" She nodded.

I jumped off her bed. I thought a single thought: _fly_. And guess what? I did. Right into Angel's wall. And guess what happened then? I passed out! _Again! _I've really gotta stop doing that…

ANGEL POV

I was laughing so hard! I couldn't believe it! She flew right into the wall! She thought _fly_ and suddenly she slams into the wall!

"Uuhn…" Ella moaned and got up. "Let's try outside. There's more space out there."

"Hover," Ella spoke firmly. Suddenly her feet lifted right off the ground, hovering about a foot.

"Good, good!" I clapped excitedly. "Now think of something that makes you… protective!"

_Iggy_ she thought.

"Oh my god, Ella it's working! You've… you've become… like metal!" I said. This is so cool! But why'd she think of Iggy?

Ella was shining bright in the sunlight. She glinted and the lighting on her was defined. I could almost see my reflection in her. Her skin was now vibrant silver.

"Oh my god…" she said. It was actually very weird when she said it. The inside of her mouth was a shiny metallic silver as well, so it looked very odd.

**A/N So? Whatcha think? I need some ideas for the next chapter, so please leave some in your reviews.**

** Also, as promised, some tips to keep you safe on the web:**

**Never give your real last name. First name is OK, since there are plenty of other people in the world who have the same name (atleast I would assume).**

**Only give your address to sites you can trust, such as ones that friends are already on. Some trusted sites I know of are: Facebook, Twitter, , , (Duh), and . Basically, anything that is a legitimate company can most likely be trusted.**

**Always search up complaints before you download a .exe or .app file unless a friend has the program and their computer hasn't died. So for instance; lets say you want to download OpenOffice or NeoOffice. You should first search up "OpenOffice Complaints" or "NeoOffice Complaints."**

**MORE TIPS NEXT CHAPTER**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**A/N I need to know your opinion for the next chapter, so think while you read: Do I want more Ella character development or more FAX in the next few chapters?**

Max POV

You know what's weird about guys? The fact that they're always the ones suprising _us_. We never surprise _them_. Unless of course it's a birthday present or something, but usually it's not big.

Anyway, we were at a pizza place in New York. We, as in Fang and I. I must say, the pizza in New York is to _die_ for. **(It's true, NY Pizza is the best. We also have the best bagels, and according to the movie "Elf," the world's best cup of coffee, too!) **Of all the places I've been to, I've never had pizza this good. 

We went walking around the city for awhile after we finished. We just kinda held hands. We walked until we got to Times Square. God it was beautiful. The big screens suspended up in the air.

The Flock was scheduled to do a CSM air show here near Christmas. It's supposed to be more beautiful during the holidays and Mom says that we can stay until the day after New Years when we go.

Now of course, me being the infamous Maximum Ride, I can't have 10 minutes of peace.

"Hey! Isn't that Maximum Ride?" A photographer shouted.

Few people looked over there shoulders. This _is_ New York. You could shoot a gun off in the middle of Times Square and the only person who would care was the police **(I know that for a fact because when I was in the city once I decided to lay on the sidewalk like I was dead and nobody cared. The same day I witnessed someone get robbed and not a single person stopped to help.)**

Suddenly a barrage of camera flashes assaulted my vision. Reporters ran up to me, asking 15 different questions at once.

I turned to my left, noticing Fang wasn't there, although I still could feel his soft skinned hand. He was probably hiding. I nudged him, causing him to become visible.

I swear I saw a reporter drool for a second. Before I could knock her lights out, however, a part of me thought, "Hey knocking out a reporter could damage CSM's publicity," so I stopped myself.

"Time to do an up and away." I murmured.

"Yup" Fang replied, popping the 'p.'

We spread our wings and took off. This actually caught the attention of most of the people walking by. I heard several gasps even! One person screamed! Screamed!

My muscles strained as I began lifting my self into the air. It was always hard to take off without a running start, and because we were surrounded we were all but hopeless.

Before we took off I noticed a little girl pointing and crying. I looked to where she was pointing to see a balloon. I flew towards it, grabbed it and dropped down.

"Here you go, sweetie." I patted her head and took off.

As me and Fang flew through the night time sky, we began to look for a place to just sit. We didn't want to go back yet.

Then I remembered the beautiful signs.

"Fang, I wanna show you something."

After a little bit of flying back, we got to Times Square again. I flew towards the highest screen and sat down, stretching my wings. Fang flew down toward I was, sitting next to me. He smiled. So did I.

And then his lips brushed mine.

Ella POV

I wish Max could come home. I'm scared. These powers are amazing but… I just wish she was home. She would know what to do… I'm not normal anymore. And what's worse? I just had a total make-out session with Iggy. He said… when he was touching me… he could… see.

**A/N Bum bum buuum! So, I know I kinda bragged a lot about New York, but all of those facts are true. If anyone wants something from up here, just leave your address and I'll send! No JK JK I wouldn't say that. Anyway, what do you think? Ella being able to make Iggy see? So yeah, I know that's the only thing that really happened in this chapter but w/e don't judge me, yada yada ya. Fun Fact! According to Microsoft Word, this chapter was written at a 3****rd**** Grade level! What grade level do you think? BTW I'm not in 3****rd**** grade I'm in 7****th****. Don't forget review! I need some new people reviewin here! Also, ebeam and everyone else who are reviewing without an account, please make an account I would **_**love**_** to be able to respond to your posts!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**A/N Woo! Chapter 20! I'm almost at my 5,000****th**** View! To think that chapter 10 was 1,000 views, and now chapter 20 I've gained almost 4000 more! Please tell your friends who love Maximum Ride to read and review! **

Max POV, Times Square NYC, 10:00 AM the Next Morning

I had that same recurring dream. The one where I was running from erasers, jumping off a cliff, flying away? Except this time, when I jumped, I didn't fly. I fell.

I awoke to find myself falling.

"Max!" Fang screamed.

I snapped awake and burst open my wings, situating myself so I was flying downwards. I was going to pull up right over the crowd, dropping jaws.

I pulled up and found that my jaw had dropped. Not a single person looked up at me as I flew directly over head. Someone could reach up and grab me, that's how low I flew.

Pissed, I decided that a nice loud "Pop" would freak them out, so I burst into hyper gear.

Screams just barely reached my ears before I went faster than the screams themselves. I probably deafened a few people. Oh well, I guess that means Iggy has more girl friend candidates.

12:00 PM

We got back to Dr. Slaveman's office and quickly apologized for staying out at night. As usual, Dr. Slaveman had Fang go in, then me. We would be going back home tomorrow, luckily two days before Fang's birthday. But first, Fang and I promised the others we would get them souvenirs. So, we decided to head to the world's coolest toy store, FAO Schwarz **(A/N I think FAO Schwarz** **was mentioned in the first book (where Celeste is from) under a different name, but I don't remember what the name was.)**.

I saw something for Angel as soon as we walked in: a stuffed devil bear. I figured it would match perfectly with Celeste. It would also match Angel's recent behavior, but who can blame her, she's only six- err, seven.

I grabbed it and walked further into the store. I was in charge of getting things for Nudge, Angel and Ella while Fang was in charge of presents for Gazzy and Iggy. I found a fashion design book for Ella and Nudge where you get stencils of dresses and pocketbooks and you draw it over a girl, afterwards you color it. It seemed really simple and figured Nudge and Ella would both love it.

I went over to go find Fang. He actually picked pretty well. I figured he would have needed _some_ help. But I guess I was wrong. He had gotten a stomp rocket based on some alien kid for Gazzy and a chemistry set for Iggy.

"Perfect," I said. "Now we just need gifts for Akila and Total."

We went over and paid for the gifts then went to a pet store and got each of them the most expensive bone I could find, which was like, 50$.

"They're gonna love there gifts." Fang said assuringly.

"I know," I said back and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

Ella POV

Max and Fang come home today. I can't wait. Besides, I have to talk to Max about a lot of things.

For those of you who don't know, I have discovered the following:

-I'm in love with Iggy

-I have Magical powers

-I can't stop passing out

So I sit in the living room, waiting for Max and Fang to appear through the door. Nudge came over and sat next to me.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked me carefully.

"Yeah, fine." I lied.

"Don't lie to me; you know I can feel past emotions, sometimes even present ones." She spoke. "Not even Max can lie to me anymore. It's kinda sad though, because now I know how much she lied to us before. But I know it was to protect all of us you know? It's just now Gazzy is the only one who doesn't know since Angel can read minds and stuff and-

"OK Nudge I get it," I giggled. I think I was the only person who actually liked her motor mouth.

She blushed for a second. "Sorry," She spoke "I can't control it. I guess that we're more alike than ever. Now we both have something we can't control."

"Not for long. When Max gets back I'm gonna start trying to learn how to control it. I was practicing with Angel the other day, but I really just need to talk to Max."

"So that's why you're upset."

"Yeah" I sighed.

Max walked in the door just then and we all screamed "Surprise!"

We all ran towards her and Fang, hugging them as hard as we could.

"We have a bunch of stuff! Cake, hats and streamers!" Angel squealed excitedly.

"You didn't have to do that for us." Max said.

"Yeah, but your Max, so we did." Gazzy said.

Max handed out the presents she got us and sat next to Fang on one of the couches. "Oldest first" she said. Meaning Iggy.

Iggy reached for his present and grabbed it, tearing the paper. "Oh, wow I'm so surprised!" He said. Of course, he's blind.

"It's a chemistry set." I said.

"No way, really? Thanks so much guys! Me and Gaz have been wanting on for awhile!"

Next, Max insisted Nudge and I open ours together.

We opened them to find Fashion Design books. We thanked her.

Total and Akila were next since we weren't sure how old Total is, and there presents sort of match. They got bones. Of course.

Gazzy got a stomp-rocket, and Angel got a devil bear. We all loved the presents and gave Fang and Max huge hugs.

All throughout the hug I thought of how I would tell her. About how I can fly. About my love for Iggy. About why there is a big hole in Angel's wall. About how my life was slowly falling apart…

**A/N Well, two page feature for the 20****th**** chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for last chapter's reviews. Sorry it took so long to update but for some reason it took 2 days to publish it. Fun fact: I am still writing at a 3****rd**** grade level. Probably because I sometimes use bad grammar to make sentences more dramatic. Such as the last 3 sentences.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**A/N Well, it seems clear that Ella dev is the obvious choice, so here it is:**

Ella POV

I walked up to Max's door and knocked. "Max, are you in there?" I said.

"Yeah, come on in."

I walked in to find her sitting on her bed, playing with her iPhone. She put it down and looked up to me.

"What's up?"

"Umm… I have something to tell you."

"You aren't preg-

"Max! No! What? That's insane Max! No!"

"Sorry," she laughed "Whats up?"

"Umm… I can fly…" I said. I wanted to tell her everything in segments, but then everything flew out of my mouth. "And go on fire, I think. And become water, go invisible, turn into metal and probably a lot more. Also, I've been dating Iggy. We made out big time last night." I didn't mean to say that part, so I covered up quickly by adding something in. "It wasn't my fault though because he kissed me first!" I sucked in air, completely out of breath.

Her mouth dropped. "I'll be right back," she said after a moment.

She left the room and I went and sat on her bed.

"Ow! What the hell?" Iggy screamed.

"That's for making out with my sister!"

I heard another "ouch."

"And _THAT _is for making out with Nudge and then ditching her."

Then a third "Ow!" "That's for making out with Nudge in the first place!"

I heard her footsteps coming down the hall. She opened the door.

"Sorry, I had to do that anyway, I talked to Nudge before."

I looked down. "It's OK" she said. "She's happy for you."

I smiled for a moment. "Thanks." I said.

"About the flying thing… we're gonna need some practice."

I was flying! I was freakin flying! On my own this time, too! It felt amazing!

"Having fun?" Max asked from next to me.

"Hell yes!" I said. I quickly began a loopdie-loop, stalled at the peak of the loop, and then went straight down. I screamed in excitement. Everything was so exhilarating. I felt adrenaline coursing through me.

Suddenly Max's expression changed to one of slight fear. "Hey, umm… Ella? You're kinda… err… glowing."

I looked down at my hands to see she was right. My skin was glowing yellow with a slight tint of green and a deep blue on the outside. Scared, I quickly hugged Max.

Suddenly, she looked like she was being electrocuted. I quickly let go. The glowing had died down a bit. Great, now I'm a human tazer.

"It's ok… I'm f-f-fine. J-ju-just a l-lil sh-sh-sh-shock-k." She stuttered, suddenly shaking every time she did.

I thought about what emotion I was feeling when I started glowing. Then I forgot, I was still glowing. I decided to try commanding myself to use my ability, the way I have with flying.

_Thunder_. I flicked my hand outward and a line of electricity flew out of my hand and into a tree, my body stiffening as it happened.

"Holy crap." Max said for the 10th time that night. "Ella… you are _so_ grounded." She giggled.

**A/N Sorry again about taking so long to update the last few chapters. Also, I'm horrible at rhymes and Ella needs some sort of rhyme or words to use for her spells instead of something un-original like "fly." So I'm turning to those of you readers who are in countries outside of America. I need you to give me a foreign word that means different things such as "fire" and "water" and "metal" etc. Italian, Egyptian, Guam…ian, Chinese, whatever! I just need a word. Cant update till I have one. Oh, and if you live in the states but know a word that might work, please leave a review telling me what it is! Thanks!**

** -Ceth**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update guys! Really sorry! I couldnt get the chapter to publish, some sort of internal error. I tried to contact support and then 3 days later realized I forgot to hit "Send/Recieve" (The Dumbest Button Ever!). I then found out I just had to refresh the browser that whole time. -_- You can only imagine I was extremely pissed. So, with out further ado, here is the long awaited chapter! Infact, almost a week without updating! D*X**

Chapter 22

ELLA POV

I was out flying on my own now. It was so much fun. No wonder Max did it on her own sometimes. When you flew all your troubles just left you. I twisted my body in the air, feeling so free.

I saw a clearing in the forest below me. I decided to stop there and try to train these powers a little bit. When I elegantly touched the floor, I realized I was actually extremely tired. Made a pile of some leaves, texted Max that I was sleeping in the forest, and then fell asleep.

In a dream I saw words flash through my head, a voice saying each of them aloud. Odd, funny words, like "Donderweer" or "Volar" and all these other strange words.

I could vaguely here someone calling my name. "_Ella… Ella…" _spoke an eerie voice. I then heard a different word. "_Ice…Try ice…"_

I was awoken by a small cup of freezing ice water being poured over my face.

"What the hell?" I sputtered. "Jesus! You couldn't just shake me up or smack me or something?"

I noticed Iggy standing there. "I tried both. You wouldn't wake up." He offered a hand.

"Sorry I yelled at you." I spoke softly.

"It's no problem. Hey, Max was pissed that you slept on your own. With your new powers developing Erasers or M-Geeks will probably show up in a couple of days."

That scared me. I hadn't thought of that. "Iggy, I need to know how to protect myself. I wanna be able to help…" I looked down. Iggy wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll always be here to keep you safe, Ella. Always."

I swear to god I almost melted. I glanced at myself to make sure I was still there. And of course I wasn't. But Iggy didn't know.

"Will you help me practice?" I asked. "Pleease?"

"Sure." He said.

We had been practicing for hours. Because it was Iggy and he couldn't see, I had practiced turning into water several times. I learned that I can enter a tree and then walk right out of the trunk looking like some sort of night elf. Not the Santa's workshop kind of elf, the nature-loving, long-eared kinda elf that are in Fantasy stories.

I figured I had practiced enough. I took out my iPhone, using GoogleMaps to save a little pin thing exactly where we were. I named it "Training Spot" and the shoved it back in my pocket. _Fly!_ And I was off. I stopped and hovered in the air, waiting for Iggy to catch up.

"C'mon slow-poke! Catch me if you can!" I giggled.

"Oh be quiet!" He laughed.

We flew in unison for about an hour. I didn't realize how long I had flown last night.

I had something on my mind though: did Iggy mean it when he said he could see when he touched me?

** "**Iggy, the other night… when we held hands… did you mean it when you said that you could see?" I asked.

"Yeah…" I'm really not sure why.

"Iggy… I promise you… I promise you I will find a way to make you see again. Some day, you _will _see again." I spoke with pride. I would learn how... I would need Angel to do it, but damn it I would find a way to help Iggy… he was not going to bump into walls the rest of his life.

**A/N Review! Please! I will update 3 chapters at once as soon as I get… 10 reviews. So read and review people!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

ELLA POV

I was back at my training area. I was alone this time, just practicing my abilities. I'm trying to think of things that will make me use my powers. That's when I remembered the dream with all the funny words.

"Dunderweer!" I said, pointing my hand towards a tree.

To my amazement, a great blue streak of electricity flew from my hand.

I gasped, looking at my hand, and then the great big scorch mark on the tree in front of me. I began to make a mental note, then remembered I didn't have to. I had the Notes app on my iPhone. I pulled out the iPhone and typed up this short little blurb.

_Ella's Spellbook_

_Dunderweer means Thunder_

I spent the rest of the afternoon trying different words that I saw in my dreams. Volar means Fly and Akull means Ice. But that's all I can remember from my dream. But still, that should be enough to protect myself from erasers.

I exited the notes app and touched the phone app. I dialed Iggy's number and then waited.

"Hello?" Iggy said.

"Hey Iggy, its me." I spoke into the phone. "Use that phone tracker you have to track my phone and go to it. I'm at the training ground place."

"Alright, why what's up?"

"I wanna see if you can beat me in a fight."

"I bet I can!"

"Can not!" And I hung up. I sent a text to everyone, telling them me and Iggy were gonna do some sparring.

Quickly, I hid in the trees. I knew I couldn't become water and soak into the trees. There were others watching. But I remembered: I can turn invisible.

_Invisible! _I said. Nothing happened. _Dissapear! _And still nothing happened. Ibegan to get frustrated, screaming different words in my mind, hoping they would work. I finally found that a simple "poof" did the trick.

I managed to turn invisible just in time. Thankfully, anything I'm touching becomes invisible too, so my clothes and shoes were invisible too. **(A/N For those of you thinking "Wouldn't that mean that the ground would become invisible?" Yes, it would, but I'm making this simple: since I'm the writer, I choose what stuff becomes invisible with her.)**

"Ella? Ella, where are you?" Max said.

"She's hiding. I can tell she's here."

Crap. I forgot, he wouldn't have to see me to know I was there.

_Hover_. I said. I would need to float or else he would hear me coming. I carefully but quickly hovered in his direction. At the last second I stopped hovering and tackled him, pulling his arms behind his back as I did so. I leaned down so my mouth was next to his ear.

"I win…" I whispered softly in his ear.

"Love you." He whispered back.

When he said those two, my hands let go of him and I just kinda knelt there over him. Letting go was a mistake though. He spun around, shoving me off him. Still stunned from what he said, he tackled me rugby style.

"Break it up!" Max shouted. "Iggy, that was plain dirty." She swatted at him to smack him in the head, but he moved out of the way, making her swipe the air.

"What was? The tackle?" Iggy said.

"No Ig, you know exactly what I mean. What you just did was wrong." Max said in a hushed tone so that I would hear.

And I hardly did hear her, because I had those two words floating in my head, over and over and over again.

**A/N Again sorry it took so long to update, really sorry. Sooo… to make up for it, 2 (Maybe 3) chapters in one night! Yay you! In addition, I send you all virtual cookies and milk. Don't forget to review! It will make one of those tragic, updateless weeks less likely to happen!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ella POV

"Iggy…" I found it. I think I found it. A way to make him see. I could heal his eyes. He wasn't _born_ blind. His eyes were damaged. Damaged in a way they could not heal on there own. But with a bit of magic, I'm sure they could.

"Yeah?" Iggy said, looking up from his bomb.

"I'm gonna try to heal your eyes."

"Really? How? Holy crap! I'm gonna be able to see! Wait… I'm… I'm not sure I really _want_ to see. I mean, the only power I have is that my senses are heightened and for all I know, that could be a power or it could be from the fact that I'm blind. If my sight comes back, I don't know if I can still do the things that I was able to do before. The flock needs my hearing, my smell, the ability to feel someone's presence. I've never really realized it, but me being blind helps the Flock more than it annoys me…"

"I guess your right… It's just that, I promised that I would make it so you can see again. Ever since that night you said you could see by touching me."

Iggy sighed. "Look, let me just think about it, okay?"

"Alright…"

Max POV

Fang is doing much better. He and Dr. Slaveman do video calls every Thursday using this thing called Skype.

Fang's birthday is soon, too. Two weeks until his birthday, well, the birthday he chose, that is. We don't know our real birthdays, so we made them up when we were little.

And lucky Fang, his birthday is a week before Christmas, so he gets like, 2 presents from everyone. I got him a 20$ iTunes card and a George Lopez DVD. He saw it one night on TV and loved it, so I got him season 1 and 2.

"Max?" Iggy came into my door just then.

"Yeah, Iggy," I said. He didn't say anything so I continued. "What do you need?"

"Um… Ella says she can heal my blindness… but I'm not sure I want to. I like having super hearing and super smell and everything else, but I'd like to be able to see."

"Well, talk to Jeb. He'll be here tonight for dinner. Maybe the super hearing and stuff is part of an ability you picked up. I mean, scientists haven't exactly proven that loss of a sense heightens the rest of your senses. It's just a theory. " I said. I hated the Jeb's guts but my Mom still had him over for dinner every week.

"Thanks, Max." He said and then walked off.

**A/N Just gonna put an idea out there. Feel free to take it and use it for a fanfic (Give Credit though!). So lets say that the flocks' bodies stop physically aging at 14. Therefore, the older members of the flock could be much older than they think. So Jeb finds out that Max and Fang had had some private moments, and is forced to tell the flock that Fang is actually, like, 40 or something and Fang doesn't know it because he was in a coma for several years of his life. Would that be creepy or what?**

**Anyway, sorry for the extremely short chapter, but I need your opinion before I can write more (See Below). **

**Also, it's been awhile since I did internet safety tips, so here are a couple of em. Sorry if I have already done one of them before, its been awhile since the last time, so I don't remember what I did.**

** -Use Google as your search engine. It will tell you if a website is good or bad.**

** -If you saw the website in a commercial, it's probably okay, but you should still search for complaints about it.**

** FINALLY: I need help deciding whether Iggy wants to stay blind or not! Help decide by leaving a review with your opinion. I need like, 9 reviews or I cant do the next chapter! BTW, The reviews must have a vote. I don't care does NOT count as a vote.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ella POV

Iggy wants his eye sight back he told me so. Didn't he? I thought he did, but I'm not sure. I don't want to fix them if he doesn't want them fixed. Maybe I should ask.

3rd Person POV

"Hey, Iggy?" Ella asked.

"Yes Ella?" Iggy said in an aggravated tone. He knew what she was going to ask him. She had asked 1500 times by now.

"Did you say you _did_ want your sight or you didn't want your sight?"

"Ella, for the last time, yes."

"Lets do it now then, before I forget again."

"Okay then." Iggy said. "Let's do it at the training ground."

Ella and Iggy had been to the training ground many times before, practicing Ella's spells. This would be the first time it would actually be beneficial to Iggy when they went there.

"Iggy..." Ella said. "Iggy I love you. If I screw up I am _so _sorry. "

Iggy pulled Ella into a hug. "Ella if anything happens I will forgive you," he whispered.

They stood there for a few moments until Ella finally pulled away.

"Let's get this over with," she spoke softly. She regretted ruining the moment but the suspense was killing her. Would she screw up? Would Iggy see again? Would she make Iggy deaf or worse? She didn't know. She was unsure of herself. She doubted herself.

"Okay..." she said. She held her hand above Iggy's eyes. "Heillus!" she shouted.

Faint yellow light erupted from Ella's hand, frightening her for a moment. She recovered herself from fear and began to move her hand around Iggy's eyes. The whole time she was muttering "heillus... heillus..." in a repetitive chant that was beginning to get on Iggy's nerves. She eventually stopped, causing the faint glow from her hand to fade away.

"Ella? Ella? What did you do? Ella I can't hear! Ella? Ella?" Iggy freaked.

"Oh my god Iggy I am _so _sorry!" Ella wailed.

Then she heard something. A chuckle, a giggle and then Iggy burst out laughing.

Ella slapped Iggy across the face. "Jerk…"

"I-I'm s-sorry. Cou-couldn't h-help it!" He laughed.

Ella waited for him to calm down. "Can you see?" She asked him. She hoped he could see again. She really did.

"It depends." He said. "Are we in a really dark room?"

"You can't see can you…"

"Nope. Not a thing." He said sadly. "It's OK though, Ella. You tried and to me that's all that matters."

"Thanks Ig…" Ella said.

"No problem."

Suddenly a gun was fired, a man screamed and a girl was crying…

**A/N Who was it who was shot? Who screamed? Was it the victim? Who was the crying girl? Find out next time.**

**OK, a couple of announcements. First, I'm looking for a staff of roughly 5 people I can e-mail my stories to before posting. PM me with your E-mail and Age if you would like to apply. The older you are the more likely you will be chosen. Not because I hate kids (that would be dumb since I am one) but because of Grammar and Spelling. Not comfortable with giving your e-mail out? That's understandable, I'll just PM you the stories before they come out.**

**Second Announcement: I want some reviews before I post this next one. I am gonna update less frequently (like 1 chapter a week) if I don't start getting more reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

Ella POV

I shrieked, scared. I turned to Iggy. He was lying there on the floor.

"Ig-" I noticed he wasn't bleeding. "Iggy get up."

I flew upward, then into the trees, swerving, between trees until I came to a girl crying crouching over a body. A man sat in the corner, holding his nose. Beside the man was a shotgun. I recognized the girl to be Nudge.

"Nudge?! Nudge what's going on? Are you okay?" I shouted as I landed.

"N-no..." she sobbed. I turned to the man. "What did you do?" I shouted angrily at the man.

His mouth dropped. "Y-You're on f-fire!" He screamed.

"Crap!" I screamed. He was right, I began breathing techniques, my flames slowly smoldering. "Nudge what's wrong?" I said once

"He killed this dear!" she sobbed.

Noting the fact that it was alive I moved towards her. I hesitated for a moment. I had to do this, no excuses. I knelt down beside nudge and put my hand into the wound and pulled out a large bullet. Gazzy knew more about guns than I did, but I'm pretty sure a bullet this big wasn't legal. I would have to look at it later though, right now I had to help this deer.

_"Heillus!" _ I began to chant.

The wound began to close. Blood moved toward the wound, reentering it when it reached it. It was like watching a cut heal in fast motion. I began feeling tired, but kept on.

I stopped my chant moments after the wound had healed. Just then the man began to run away. "Iggy catch him!" I yelled.

I saw him chase the man and tackle him.

I began to get tunnel vision. What was going on? I felt my head hit the ground. I blinked, things getting blurry and becoming double. Nudge entered my field of vision, which was getting smaller. I felt her shaking me, saw her lips move, but heard nothing. And then there was only blackness.

But then I saw a light. A older woman walking towards me. She was smiling.

"Hello." She said. "Ella, I'm your great grandmother. You and I are special. You see, we possess magical powers that many wish to have. And I'm going to teach you to use your powers, as my great grandmother taught me."

Iggy POV

I tackled the man. "I don't know what you did, but if you decided to run, you're obviously guilty." I said aggressively.

The next thing I knew Nudge was screaming. "Ella! Ella! What's wrong? Hey Ella, wake up!"

I looked toward Ella who had fallen to the ground. I considered letting go of the man but I still didn't know why he ran, so I decided to keep my hold on him.

"We have to get her back to the house." She stated. "Something is wrong."

"Obviously!" I shouted. I was scared, and because I was scared, I was angry. I didn't know what would happen to Ella, and if anything did happen, I swear I would… I don't know what I would do, but I'd do something. "How are we supposed to get them back to the house."

"With my help, duh."

It was Fang. Never had I been so glad to see him. Behind him was Angel who was holding Celeste. Angel had taken to making clothes for Celeste, and right now she had the Angel bear wearing a paper camo shirt.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, the relief showing in my voice.

"Spying on you two." Fang said matter-of-factly. "Max asked me to make sure you two didn't go any farther than PG. Angel asked me to help her and Celeste with there stealth and said to myself 'Hey, a mind reader would be awfully helpful with what I'm trying to do. Can keep those thoughts of yours age appropriate, too. A teddy bear probably wasn't all that helpful though.'" He grinned.

I was about to slug him in the face but Nudge held me back. She was stronger than the average 11-year old.

"C'mon, lets get your girlfriend there to Dr. Martinez." He said. He stayed so cool and calm in these kind of situations, it was really kinda scary.

**A/N Read and Review! Don't forget to tell your friends who love Maximum Ride too!**


	27. Chapter 27

Ella POV

"Ok, so you're my great grandmother… and you're a witch?" I asked.

"Yes. But I prefer sorceress, witches sound more like an evil thing. The real meaning of a witch is "master of magical potions". I, my girl, am most certainly _not_ a master of potions." My great grandmother said.

"Wait, so why doesn't my Mom or my Grandma have any powers?" I asked.

"Well, it skips generations. I had powers, so my daughter and your Mother did not get powers, but you did. You don't have any siblings, do you?" She asked.

"Yeah I do." I said. "Why?"

"Have they shown any magical abilities?"

"Um… does having wings count?" I giggled while saying it.

"Pardon?"

"My sister, she was genetically enhanced by scientists. Her and a group of kids actually. They have wings, raptor vision, super strength, all that stuff."

"No, I meant more like the things you've been going through."

"No she hasn't… wait, how did you know about the stuff that's been happening to me?"

"Oh, yes I should explain that. You see, I know of a spell that allows me to see, hear, taste, feel and smell anything that someone else can. I can also project my voice into their head, giving them advice and such."

"Wait… my sister has a Voice…" I said, kind of annoyed. She had seen all of those private moments with Iggy, she had seen me getting dressed

"Oh dear." She said. Then she whispered something that I just barely heard. "Samuel!"

"What?" I said, not sure if I actually heard anything.

"Nothing. But look dear, you can _not_ over exert yourself when using your spells. You can pass out, you can just get tired, or you can even die. You have to strengthen yourself. Practice spells that don't take up too much energy so that you can gain stamina and thus, cast more spells in a period of time as well as cast stronger ones."

"Oh… so I almost died?"

"Yeah…"

Max POV

I was having a perfectly normal day until Iggy, Fang, Angel and Nudge come barging into the house, Iggy holding my sister and Fang was holding a man in a headlock.

"Put her down on the couch" Angel said. "I'll go get Mom!"

Iggy put Ella down on the couch. Fang had loosened his grip on the man. The man got free and jumped through the glass door. Fang bolted after the man, tackled him to the ground and gave a nice punch to the man. The man crumpled.

In the middle of all the chaos, I heard one thing.

"Hello Maximum." It was the Voice. After months, he was back.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N OK, so I'm kinda having trouble with writing Fax and Eggy because it's weird for a guy to be doing all that mushy crap. So, I'm going around to my top reviewers asking for help with that sort of stuff. Also, I get about 400-600 views a chapter, but only get 3 or 4 reviews for every chapter I put out. Cmon guys, that lil green button doesn't hurt and you don't need an account to review. Finally, I have 9 days off from school, so hopefully I'll be able to post 5 or 6 chapters.**

Max POV

_Hello there, Voice. _I thought mockingly. I quickly grabbed a pen and piece of paper and ran into Angel's room.

"Read my thoughts," I wrote on it.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it." I wrote back.

_That wont be necessary Maximum. She can't hear me. No mind reader can because I am not your thoughts._

Almost in response to what he said, she said "Max, I don't hear anything."

"But I do…" Someone behind me said quietly.

I whirled around, getting into fighting position to see Ella. She outstretched her hand and put it on my head. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"_Azrack!_" She muttered quietly. Suddenly pain surged through my brain.

_Max! Max stop her now! Get her hand off of your head! _The voice screamed. It sounded like it was breaking up or something. Despite my complete agony, I disregarded what the Voice said. Ella was making it go away, and that's something that I wish someone could have done ages ago.

_Ma-a-aa-x-x-imm-u-u…_ The voice never finished those words. The pain ended abruptly.

"Wha… what the?" I panted.

"We have to talk." She said seriously.

"Wait, so you're telling me that not only am I a mutant bird freak, but I'm also a magical person freak? What the hell is this? Harry Potter? And you're saying that you have a voice in your head now? And it's actually our Great Grandmother who happens to still be alive?" I said.

"Look Max, you have to understand something. First of all, please don't make fun of the situation. I mean, I kinda liked those books. And second, your Voice was not exactly a hero in his day. He has magical powers, too. His name is Samuel, and he was basically the magical equivalent of a terrorist. He killed people, lots of them. He knows that you are gonna have powers soon too, and with your wings and all, he knew you would be one of the most powerful magical people ever to live. So, he's been using you as a mercenary Max. He's been using you as a weapon. He tried using you to kill the Director. He used you to get rid of the Uber Director. He used you to blow up the School. He used you to get rid of Itex. Everything he's used you for, were all part of his plot. Max, he's been using you to save the world, so that he can destroy it himself."

I wasn't sure if I was going to cry, scream or just stand there. Guess which one I did? None of those. "That's one hell of a story, Ella. Why on Earth are you lying to me? Did Iggy put you up to this?" I was amazed that my sister was standing here, lying to my face. It was really unlike her, which is why her story was so unbelieveable I guess.

Ella just stood there, her face twisted in disgust. She punched me right across the face, and walked right out.

**A/N Sooo? How do you like it? Please please please review! If I get like, 10 reviews, I'll do my best for 7 chapters this week. If you like it, tell me, if you don't, tell me. I need opinions! I also need ideas, because I've begun to run out, and I'm only halfway through the story!**


	29. Chapter 29

A/N OK so I'm aiming for a longer chapter. Tell me how I do. Also, I'm gonna try and focus this chapter around Iggy and Fang comforting Ella and Max after their fight. That way we can get some of the much forgotten FAX (*Cue screaming fan girls*) out of the way.

Max POV

"I just don't get it, Fang. Why the hell would she lie to me? She's never lied before; why would she start now?" I muttered angrily, pacing around the room.

"Well, Max, maybe she isn't lying," Fang murmured.

I looked at him like he had grown four heads. "Did you not hear the story she told me? I mean, were you hiding in the corner the whole time? Did you see her punch me?"

"Yeah, I did and although that story was totally insane and unbelievable, I still think she deserves benefit of the doubt. If Iggy put her up to it, she wouldn't have hit you."

"I guess…" I sighed and went to sit in his lap.

He kissed my head, wrapping his arms around me. "Look, everything will work out fine. I'm here to back you up, remember?"

"Yeah." I giggled. Then I realizing how unlike me that was, I quickly stifled my laughter, hoping Fang wouldn't notice.

But since when has my luck worked like that?

"Oh, god, the clone is back! Everybody run!" Fang teased.

I nudged him and he gave me one of those breathtaking grins that makes me melt and plays with my heart strings, or chords, or whatever that dumb phrase is…

"Love you," I said.

"Love you, too," Fang said back (consider re-wording), smiling. Yes, people, you heard right! Fang actually has the ability to do that! Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome actually smiled!

Iggy's POV

I sat there for a good 20 minutes, listening to my girlfriend rant about how Max was being a total "B".

"I mean, really!" Ella said. "Why is it that the one time I need her to listen, she has to be a total jerk?"

"Maybe it's because you just made a huge story that sounds really unrealistic"

"Iggy, I'm being serious. This is not some random movie plot, I'm actually seeing my great grandmother." I could almost feel the nervous vibes rolling off of her.

"What? Ella, what is it?" I pulled her into a hug.

"Iggy, I'm scared. I'm scared of what might happen. My Great Grandma, she told me that using my powers too often could… could…"

"Could what? Ella, what's wrong? You have to tell me what's wrong or else I can't help you."

"Well, she said that I could die if I use my powers too much." She buried her face in my chest.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, Ella. I promise." He said, pressing her to him as he said it.

"Um… Iggy… choking. Could you, uh?" Ella managed to say.

I let go of her immediately. "Sorry…" I chuckled. "But you've got to admit," I said. "Your story is kinda hard for Max to believe. I mean, even for her. And she'll believe almost anything considering all she's been through."

"Yeah… I guess you're right… Maybe I should go apologize."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea."

When I heard her foot steps leave the room, I sighed with relief. Being a good boyfriend can be a _huge_ pain sometimes.

Ella POV

I moved down the hall to Max's room and opened the door.

"Hey Max, can I talk to you for a- Oh god!" I quickly shut the door. Why did I have to see that? Did I really have to see them trying to suck each other's faces off? I mean come on!

Just then footsteps came to the door and Max opened it back up. Fang walked out of the room. He looked odd though. Kinda transparent, like he wasn't even there.

"Come in." She said. "You didn't see a _thing_." She added, closing the door behind her.

"Look, I just came in to tell you I'm sorry." I said.

Without warning, there was a huge crash as the wall was blown apart. My more instinctive powers kicked in and I turned to metal in an instant. Several pieces of rubble hit me, but I hardly felt a thing.

Max had jumped behind her bed, using the bed as cover from the flying debris.

**A/N So it's a bit longer than usual. I got help from Caris L. Clearwater, a really good writer. She helped me out with spelling (which I did okay with) and grammar (which, to my surprise, I did horribly). So, from here on out, she'll be my editor. Just thought I'd make that quick announcement. Also, from now on, I'll be asking you questions having to do with the chapter and your own personal experiences. This chapter was mostly catching up on the relationships in the Flock. Plus, this chapter is being released on Valentine's Day, so I thought it would fit. Ok, so this chapter's question is this: What's the best gift you've ever gotten from your boyfriend/girlfriend. RRAA (Read, Review and Answer)!**


	30. Chapter 30

**(A/N Okay, so in this chapter I'm trying something out called "Accented Writing." It's kinda like what James Patterson did with ter Bocht, where he wrote so that when you read what ter Bocht said, you would hear his accent. So, that's what I'm gonna do with our latest MR Enemy. Give it up for Mr. Chu!)**

Ella POV

Standing there in the room were several M-Geeks. These M-Geeks were different though. These had one, large red eye in the center of there head, instead of the usual blue slits for eyes. Instead of the usual white, they were a dark, shiny black. There was more armor too, as well as what seemed to be a variety of different weapons around the robot's waist.

The middle robot, however, was not an M-Geek. I could tell that. I had only seen M-Geeks once in my life, but knew this wasn't an M-Geek. It was much more heavily built than the M-Geeks. It had much more armor, that's for sure. Its hands appeared to turn into guns and it had a large machine gun mounted on its shoulder.

I was no longer metal. Whatever this threat was, I had to make sure that they didn't discover my magic. The longer I could go without them knowing, the longer I had to strengthen my magic. The stronger my magic was, the better.

"Maxeemum Ride." The middle robot said, with an eerie asian voice. To me, it sounded like those really old radios. Like the ones from the '30's that had really bad audio.

"Chu." Max hissed.

Just then, Iggy burst through the door. "What the heck is going on in here?" he yelled.

"Took you long enough to get here Iggy." Max muttered.

He merely grunted in reply.

"Aah, the brind one," Mr. Chu spoke in his annoying high-pitched tone. His voice was probably killing Iggy's ears.

"Oh ha ha." Iggy said. He hated when people made fun of him being blind.

"So, Chu, you come to show us your new toys. Lemme guess…" Max said. "The one with the big gun is an M-Jock, and M-Nerds. Yeah, I think those names fit well. Cause Nerds are like Geeks, but not as bad." She concluded.

Now it was Chu's turn to laugh. While he was laughing though, I noticed that before there were 4 of these "M-Nerds" and now there were only 3.

"You see Ma-" Chu stopped dead sentence. Actually, the robot stopped.

A long, slightly curved sword was sticking through the M-Jock. It was tinged orange, which I wasn't quite sure why. Suddenly, a M-Nerd had been sliced in have from the waist. Then another dropped, three little throwing stars in the side of it's head. Finally, the M-Nerd that had been missing in action popped out of nowhere and delivered a spinning roundhouse kick to the remaining M-Nerds head, causing it to pop right off.

We all stood there silently, jaws dropped.

Then Max started laughing. "Fang that was amazing!" The robot grinned and then morphed into Fang. "When did you get in here though?" Max asked.

"Actually, I never left. I wanted to stay in your room so that I could here what you and Ella were talking about, so Angel made you guys see me walk out, just like she made you see us at the Adoption Agency."

Max coughed "Eavesdropper."

Fang grinned and continued. "Anyway, before the dust settled, I morphed into an M-Nerd, as you called them. And yeah, they're way better than M-Geeks. Much faster. We should probably have Iggy and Gazzy take 'em apart, find out how they work, what they're weapons are."

"Is that really such a good idea?" I asked. "I mean, that's some dangerous stuff. They could blow up the house! As it is we have a huge whole in the wall! Mom's going to kill us!"

"Yeah, but for all we know, there could be some kind of explosive in them that will blow us to kingdom come when they're destroyed. We need to know what we're up against."

Max nodded. "But Fang, we should probably have help first.".

"From who?" I asked, honestly curious how many technical people they could possibly know.

Max and Fang grinned at each other. "Mike." They said in unison.

**A/N So, pretty good? Don't forget to review! Anwyay, this chapter's question is as follows: Who do you go to when you need help? If I get enough reviews I'll put up a drawing of what the M-Nerds and M-Jock looks like on my Newgrounds account.**


	31. Chapter 31

Max POV

"Ooh, no! No way! I might have some of your abilities, but I cant take on a freakin robot!" Mike yelled.

"Wait a minute? Some of our abilities? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, Max, you were not the first Angel Experiment. Dr. Slaveman was. He has wings. Mike here doesn't share the same amount of bird DNA as we do. He's 1% bird"

"How is he only 1%?" Angel asked.

"Well, when a Avian/Human Daddy and a Human Mommy love each other very much," Iggy explained.

"Iggy!" Everyone shouted.

"Sorry!"

"So anyway, Mike doesn't have wings. Only raptor vision and enhanced hearing, hollow bones, a 3,000 calorie diet, no air sacs and some super strength." Fang said quickly. "That's about it. So, if you include Mike here as one of the Angel Experiments, you're actually the third Angel Experiment, Max." Fang said.

I had always felt pride knowing I was the first of my kind. Now I wasn't. It actually felt good. It took a bit of a weight off my shoulders.

Suddenly, I heard a huge rattling coming from a closet. "What is that?" I said. I heard a low moan and then a screech.

"Oh, those are the hellhounds." Fang said.

"The what?" Ella asked

"Well, you see, sometime around the 50's Itex was actually around. This was during the Great Alien Craze. So anyway, some aliens actually came to Earth. One of these species was a parasite that latches onto your head and controls your brain. It mutates in suprising ways by releasing a fluid into the blood stream. Itex experimented with this fluid a lot. These are dogs that were given an unmodified version of this fluid. I gave em the nickname 'Hellhounds' and the Doc seemed to think it suited there behavior."

"I modified the fluid, instead of giving off the parasitic DNA, I had it give off Avian DNA. That's how I made myself an Avian/Human hybrid. However, this formula was modified again. It was given to the child while it was still developing. The effects of the modified DNA were much more promising. Infact, according to Jeb, more promising than Itex originally knew." Dr. Slaveman said as he moved toward the door.

"Would you like to see the hellhounds?" He asked, getting ready to open the door.

"Um…. No thanks, Doc. You see, I think you grossed everyone out with the whole "alien parasite" piece. But thanks anyway!" I said. I really didn't want to see some creepy, oozy alien thing right now.

"Okay, now I'm angry! I mean, if Itex wants to experiment with there own race that's fine with me but to torture my brethren by mutating them while alive is just cruel!"

"It doesn't even really matter anymore Total, Itex is gone." I said, understanding what he meant.

"No it isn't, Max. You see, the place you busted me out of wasn't actually owned by Mr. Chu." Fang muttered. "It was owned by Itex. They're back."

"How do you know?" Gazzy asked. "I mean, there wasn't any sign that said 'Itex! Mutating Children before birth since 1950!' or anything!"

"Well… um, the Director's Daughter was there…" Fang said quietly, hoping nobody would hear.

"Oh really, Fang? And what happened?" Iggy asked, knowing that Fang didn't want to bring it up.

"None of your business, Iggy." I snapped. Why hadn't I thought of that though! Of course Itex was still around! First, Fang goes and literally breaks the heart of the Director's daughter, then Flyboy's follow us! Plus, there were mutants all over the place! Mr. Chu was a robot kinda guy, not mutant. I clapped my hands together, trying to get everyone's attention. "Okay, now that we've explained so much here, how bout Mike comes with us and helps us find out what these robots can do? Get a little bit more explaining finished, you know?" _So Itex is still around, huh? Great. Now we got Chu-bacca to deal with, plus Mother-May-I._

**A/N Okay so I tried doing a bit of a flock meeting there, as well as some Itex history. Those hellhounds play a big part in this. Okay, so, this weeks question: Do you have a pet? If you do, what is it and what is its name? If not, what pet would you like to have?**


	32. Chapter 32

Gazzy POV

"Let's see… Thrusters… A communication link…" I listed off parts as I found them. These were definitely some dangerous robots. Very expensive, too. I figured Iggy and I could make some cool stuff with this. Then an idea came to me. "Ig, you think we could make some sort of Iron Man with this? I mean, if Tony Stark could do it in a cave filled with scraps and a few tools, then a couple of kids with state-of-the-art parts and a prebuilt model should be able to do it without a problem, right?"

"Gaz, I must say… that's one of the greatest idea's you've ever thought of." Iggy said. "But, that could take a lot of time. Time we aren't quite sure we have. Could we make some pretty sick bombs, a jetpack, some wrist-rocket launchers and a laser sword? Sure! Wait, scratch the jetpack, nobody needs one. But, a power suit? I don't think so, man."

I looked disappointed but I knew he was right. I walked over to one of the robots. "Okay. I'm gonna take apart the sheath. Max said that the swords looked really hot or something, and I really wanna know why that is." I rambled. "Maybe they put poison on them, just like real ninja did! Did you ever notice that they look like ninja? Oh, duh, of course you wouldn't, sorry. I- You know what? I'm gonna stop talking now." I took in a huge breath. "Hand me the screw driver."

Iggy handed me the screw driver, and I expertly took out each screw and opened it up. Inside it looked like a toaster. It had thin heat coils in a zigzag pattern along the inside of the sheath. "Iggy, it's basically a toaster! I was expecting something much more exciting. Like, I don't know, a nuclear heating chamber? That would be pretty cool."

Suddenly, Mike burst into the room. "Iggy!" He panted. "Iggy, Nudge and I were working with the coding to the robots, and we found a way to make them work for us! We can control them. I'm throwing together a program to control the M-Nerd right now, that way I can go with you guys—as the robot!"

"That's great! The only thing is Fang trashed all of them. Although, the throwing stars damaged only the hard drive and one of the hearing sensors in that one." Iggy pointed in the general direction of the least damaged robot. "We can always just replace it with the one you messed with."

Mike nodded. "I'll get right on it. Here, you take this," Mike handed over the hard drive. "You replace the hard drive."

So together, Iggy and I pulled out the broken hard drive and replaced it.

To me, though, it didn't matter what Iggy said, I was going to try to make that armor suit, and he wasn't going to stop me. Next time we were in a fight, I wasn't going to be the useless 8 year old.

A few hours later, I had finished the legs and was moving on to the spine. The legs were designed to make me more agile, so they were pretty lightweight right now. I wasn't adding any armor yet. I knew I wouldn't have time and wanted to make sure that I finished the arms, legs and power source. The power source would be tricky though. I was probably going to have to make it solar powered and then have some sort of back up power.

Iggy walked into the room without knocking. "Gaz it's time for dinner." He muttered. "And quit working on that armor. It's gonna cost you a lot of money for a solar panel and a back up source. Scientists and Engineers with nearly infinite funding have only just created a Super-Soldier Suit that can last over a few hours. There's no way an 8 year old with no funding and a couple of thousand dollar parts can do it. Look, I'm not trying to put you down, Gaz. It's just, I could've used your help making reasonable stuff, like bombs, setting up the robot, making food, perfecting the rebreather and have already begun doing upgrades to that robot."

"How'd you know that I was building it?" I asked.

"Angel." He answered.

I sighed. I knew Iggy was right, but I had to try. If I did end up doing this, then it'd be amazing. Suddenly, I remembered something from when I was little. We were still in the School. I remember seeing a clipboard. On it was a list of my abilities. Abnormal Stomach, Body generates enough electricity to power Itex Forcefield Mk IV. Electricity supplied through birthmark on back of neck. Then I was back in the present in the blink of an eye. All this time I had an ability that I didn't even know about. I could create energy!

I ran down the hall to the room where they were keeping the robot. "How are you charging this thing?" I questioned Mike.

"Car battery. Atleast, that's how Iggy is gonna have it work. Hasn't quite gotten it yet. Why?"

I ran over and unwrapped the wires that had been coiled around the battery's nodes. I then touched them to the back of my neck. I felt a surge of energy rush through me and towards the back of my neck. The M-Nerd jerked slightly. It's eye flickered, and then it stiffened. It worked! I pulled the wires away from my neck and immediately the M-Nerd collapsed.

I ran back into my room, and continued working. When I finished the spine a few hours later, I stepped into the skeleton of the armor. As I leaned against the spine I felt clamps close around my stomach, chest, thighs, shins feet and neck. I took a step and fell over. It was much easier to lift my foot than I had expected. I had done it! I had built a power suit, despite what Iggy said. I charged down the stairs, moving fast, faster than normal. I ran up behind Iggy. I went to sneak up on him, knowing that the armor wouldn't make a sound. I tapped on his shoulder. He spun around.

"Gaz, what is it? I'm busy."

"Angel!" I shouted. "Send Iggy a mental picture of what I look like, would ya?"

Iggy jaw dropped. "You did it. Tha-that's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible for me!" I grinned, giving a big thumbs up.

**A/N So I know it's a filler, but it's my longest chapter yet. This power suit of Gazzy's actually becomes a big part, and makes him a bit less useless. Anyway, here's this weeks question: What invention (Besides the Computer/Internet) do you use the most? Your phone, your iPod, your bike? Oh, and Cars don't count.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Max POV

"Okay, Iggy, show us what you got." I said. Iggy was going to show us what gadgets he had made for us. We figured we might as well know how to use the stuff, so here we were, at the training ground, while Iggy demonstrated his toys.

"Okay, so this one is the smoke grenade." He tossed it around. "It makes a thick screen of smoke, which will put your opponent in a coughing fit. Great if someone pulls a gun. You're going to want to be wearing your rebreather, which comes with an attached pair of goggles." He held up the Rebreather. It was basically just a scuba mask, except it wasn't attached to a tank. "This one is the sparkler. Basically a firecracker, except with a couple of minor adjustments. One of these adjustments being the fact that it makes a loud screeching sound. Basically a recording of the hellhounds. It also gives of a really bad smell."

Just then, Gazzy came into view. He had stayed back at the house to finish up something he was working on. "I'll catch up with you guy's in a bit," he had said cheerfully. As he came closer I noticed he was wearing something. It wrapped around his arms, legs, chest and neck, as well as the upper parts of his wings. He also had what looked like a glove on his right hand.

Gazzy tucked his wings in came dropping to the ground, then hit the ground silently, despite the large fall.

"Gazzy, what is that? Are you okay? Is that thing controlling you? Can you hear us? Gazzy? Gazzy?!" Nudge rambled.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Just a prototype of my latest invention, the Gazzo-Skeleton MK I," He said. "It comes with the latest features, including a wrist-firing grenade launcher, which propels smoke, stun and shockwave grenades." He told everyone, showing of the glove piece of the Gazzo-Skeleton. He pressed a button and a visor moved out of the suit and was put together in front of his eyes, reminding me of Transformers. "It also comes with a Heads-Up Display, or HUD for short, that includes Vital Signs, Altitude, a Compass, the Time, a Targeting system and a port inside the glove that allows for iPhone connectivity. That's right, you can pick up your phone, listen to music while fighting or relax and watch TV." My jaw dropped. My kid was solving problems that military engineers couldn't figure out! My kid was a freakin' genius! I was about to say something until he said more. "It also comes with a 10 Mega Pixel camera that you can take pictures and videos with. The Visor includes not only a HUD, but also includes Night and Thermal Visions, as well as the ability to be able to see 4 times as far as we can normally see clearly!"

We were all silent. Iggy broke the silence when he asked "Does it come with cup holders?"

With incredible speed, Gazzy ran towards Iggy before he had time to react. Gazzy punched Iggy in the stomach. The suit must be making him a lot stronger, because Iggy looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Who needs cup holders when you've got bionic strength and agility?" Gazzy remarked.

I just stood there and watched. I wanted to change the subject, so I quickly said, "So, Iggy, what else have you…" I stopped mid sentence, because Iggy had already taken off, flying away, obviously pissed about being upstaged.

**A/N Okay, another filler, I know, but we're finally getting to the action. Next chapter we're going to see who's better, Machine or Hybrid? Then, we finally get to some of the action. Okay, this week's question: If you could build anything, what would you build? What features would it have?**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Gazzy POV

"Iggy, wait up!" I tore after him, hurtling through the sky. The Gazzo-Skeleton was really effective! Too bad I couldn't make one for the others and that it would only work for me.

"What do you want?" Iggy snarled.

For a moment, I was taken aback, but recovered. "Look, you've gotta show them what you've got. This suit only works for me! I can generate electricity using a little birthmark on my neck!" I explained. "Your gadgets can actually help them. My gadget only helps me."

"Look, Gaz, I really don't care. You've proved you're better than I am, so just drop it!" He yelled. "God what a prick…" He spoke under his breath.

That really ticked me off. He was my best friend, so why was he being such an ass?

Before I could stop myself, I had punched Iggy right across the face. He spun around in the air for a second, and then began to fall. He managed to recover before he hit the ground, and landed on his feet. I dropped from the sky, and hit the floor gracefully, and then charged forward toward Iggy in one fluid motion. I didn't know why, but I was going to hit him again.

But he ducked my fist and then tackled me rugby style. I hit the ground, but pushed myself back up about a couple of feet, landing perfectly on my toes. Iggy through a punch at me, but I was too fast and managed to catch his fist. I then took his arm, spun around and threw him over my shoulder with ease. But he pulled me down with him, causing me to land on my back behind him. I panted for a moment, then rolled onto my back and stood up quickly. He was already on top of me though, throwing a good, hard punch into my jaw. I went to tackle him, but didn't hit anything, so I fell to the ground. I got up, looking around for him.

Out of nowhere came a loud bursting noise, and a bright white flash. I couldn't see a thing. I was completely blind. I staggered around until I bumped into Iggy. I pathetically swung at him, missing him big time and hitting what felt like a tree.

"Not so easy being blind, huh Gaz?" Iggy laughed.

I staggered around for a few more moments as my eyesight became a bit better. During that time, Iggy had smacked and punched me countless times.

Just as my vision came back, I was given a hard uppercut in the jaw. I took a step back, but Iggy was behind me already, kicking me in the back, which sent me flying forward. Then he was in front of me again, holding a stick. How was he moving so quickly? Before I could figure it out, he slammed the stick straight into my stomach, and I fell onto my back.

He bent down, ready to punch me and hit me and scratch my face. His fist raised, he threw the punch and I closed my eyes, bracing myself. But the pain never came.

I opened my eyes to see Angel, blue eyes flaring. It looked like she was concentrating, so I figured she was controlling Iggy.

"Leave…" She controlled Iggy to stand up. "My…" She slapped him. "Brother…" she kicked his shin, _hard_. "Alone!" She punched Iggy right in the stomach.

By then, the entire flock had come over, and Ella was using her powers to help Angel constrain Iggy.

I looked over at Max. I could tell she was _not _happy.

**A/N Okay, so we got your action, be ready for more of it… as well as… well… lets just say… a really, really big plot twist that nobody will expect, but will make total sense, especially since I've been building up to this throughout all the chapters.**

** You guys are really going to hate me by next chapter, but I have to get back to the main storyline. Ya know, the one the SUMMARY talks about? Yeah, I know, I've been neglecting the summary, so I'm trying to get back on track.**


	35. Chapter 35

Fang POV

We had been flying for a few hours now. We had about 15 different locations of Itex mapped out on our iPhone Maps, and a strategy for each branch. We were going to each one, one after another, destroying everything there.

Mike's M-Nerd was flying through the air with us, holding a couple of cages. Two cages were in my hands too.

"What do you guys have in there?" Iggy said. He must've heard the light breathing coming from the cages.

"It's a surprise…" I muttered, knowing it was going to be one _hell_ of an easy attack, emphasis on "hell."

"Itex Branch Number 1 coming into view." Gazzy spoke.

"Alright, you guys land, Mike and I are gonna scout ahead since I can go invisible, and the M-Nerds are designed to be pretty stealthy, too."

"Got it." Max nodded. "Alright guys, let's land here. We're gonna move towards the edge of the forest on foot and then move in when Fang sends us the signal."

The rest of the flocked dipped downward one-by-one and disappeared into the green sea of forest. Max hung back for a moment and gave me a hug.

"Be careful." She whispered.

I just nodded. When Max was no longer in view, I turned to the M-Nerd.

"You ready?" I grinned.

"Damn straight I am!" Mike's robot nodded.

We flew low, landing at the very end of the woods. Surveying the area, I saw only a few flyboys hanging around, walking in a patrol back and forth, back and forth. I morphed into a flyboy and did my best to stay out of sight from the flyboys.

I nearly made until I realized it spotted me. But, thinking I was an ally, it let me pass, disregarding me. Once I got to the end of the field, Mike's M-Nerd moved so fast I hardly saw it as it charged across the field, and toward the door. From what Jeb told us, the flyboy's sensors can't pick up things that are moving over roughly 70 miles-per-hour.

We got to one of the back emergency exit door. We put each cage down, and opened the doors. Out rushed three, hulking masses of thick, brown, leathery skin and vicious teeth, their red eyes small and deep in their skulls.

The hellhounds tore down the hallway, tearing away at flyboys, ripping and scratching at their throats.

I laughed as I watched my enemies, the things that had tried to kill me for years, were destroyed and killed mercilessly. I pulled out my iPhone and dialed up Max.

"Yeah?" Max said.

"Come on in. You're gonna love this. I'll send you a picture in case you don't get here in time!" I said over the shrieks of whitecoats echoed through the hall way.

By the time Max had come, most of the hallways were cleared out. Mike picked up each one of the hellhounds and dropped them into the cages.

"C'mon. My Dad said some informants were in one of the rooms with door's locked. Told me they would have some Itex's latest tech for us to use." Mike said quickly.

We headed down the hallway, doing our best not to step on the torn bodies. I swear I almost hurled once or twice.

We finally came to a door and Mike banged on it. "Open up! It's Slaveman's son!" He banged on the door again.

A woman opened up. Inside there were several healthy experiments that didn't look like they would die.

"Ah, you must be the flock." She smiled. "We've got some things for you! Especially you, Iggy."

The woman was cut short, because I began to feel a huge amount of pain all over my body. It felt like needles were moving out of my skin. My mouth felt like it was being pulled out forward, my ears being stretched.

The woman screamed. It hurt my ears extremely bad. I bent down. My fingernails were burning, my eyesight blurring.

"Fang!" Max screeched. "Fang, no!" She started crying.

Why was she crying? I felt my chest, wings, arms and legs expand. I groaned with absolute pain. I felt the feathers fall from my wings again.

I heard a combination of screaming, crying, yelling, Oh my gods and holy craps.

_Fang… it's gonna be okay Fang…_ Angel's voice echoed through my head.

_What are you talking about Angel?_

And, I looked down at my hands and immediately knew what happened.

I was an Eraser.

**A/N Told you guys you would hate me after this chapter! Anyway, this weeks question: what is the coolest human/animal hybrid you could think of and why? Explain what you would/could do. Also, this chapter and this chapter ONLY: ALL FLAMES ARE WELCOME!**


	36. Chapter 36

Fang POV

I lost control. I didn't mean to do it. I'm not even sure if I did do it. I cant remember a thing. I remember becoming an Eraser and then a prick on the side of my neck. Then I wake up here with no idea what happened. Just something that I really hope was a dream.

I opened my eyes slowly. I came face-to-face with one of the scientists I was with before I had passed out.

"Hello, there Fang." He smiled. I figured he was friendly until I realized he was holding a needle. "I was just about to give you another dose of medicine. It'll keep you asleep while we work on you. For now, your back to normal, but we're trying to figure out a more permanent fix to your… um… problem.

I began getting angry. I didn't like being drugged, especially by whitecoats, even friendly ones. And that's when it began happening all over again. The searing pain of hairs moving out of my skin, the pushing coming from just above my backside. The blurring vision, the expanding chest, arms, legs and ears, the growing teeth, the stretching mouth. It was complete agony, and what was worse, is that time seemed to slow down while it was happening. A few seconds of pain, I felt a huge shock, and then everything went in reverse. I felt the pricking again and then passed out once more,

Max POV

We sat in a white, antiseptic waiting room. Bandages were wrapped around my stomach and I was wearing a clean white t-shirt. Despite what happened earlier, I still hoped Fang would be okay.

"I hope he's alright." I thought out loud.

"He'll be fine, Max. The doctors are working on him right now." Nudge smiled half-heartedly.

I sighed. "Iggy, you should really tell Gazzy you're sorry. He saved our asses thanks to that armor of his."

Iggy grunted in reply and left the room. I heard his footsteps go down the hall to the room where Gazzy was doing repairs to his suit.

Gazzy POV

I heard footsteps moving towards my door. Maybe the doctors were done working on Fang. I heard a knock on the door and got up to open it.

"Oh, it's you." I said.

"Look, I wanted to say I was sorry." Iggy mumbled.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you." I said. "You were mumbling."

"I said I was sorry." He said a bit louder.

"I cant hear you, Ig. Speak a bit clearer."

"I'm sorry!" Iggy shouted.

"It's fine." I pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, too." I squeezed a bit harder before letting go. Squeals and "Aws" could be heard from the room next door. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, wanna help me? I'm finishing up the armor pieces right now. Just need to finish the helmet and then attach the pieces."

"Sure. Just a question though. How does this thing work? Like, how'd you solve the energy problem?"

I grinned. "New power."

"Oh, should've figured something like that."

Angel POV

_I hope he's okay. Oh god, I hope he is okay. I don't care what happened, I still hope he is alright. I'll kill myself if he isn't._

Max's thoughts were beginning to annoy me. Why could she think just a bit quieter.

"I'm sorry Angel. I'm just worried." Almost as if _she _read my mind. Then I realized that I was making a face. I hadn't meant to make a face. I wonder if I do that often.

But I shouldn't worry about that right now. Right now I should be worrying for Fang. I should be worrying about Max. Not about me.

Nudge POV

One of the nice whitecoats came in. I call them "nicecoats" because they're nice. The nicecoat sat down in the chair in front of us and sighed.

"Well, we've found out that anger is what triggers the transformation. We also know from previous Erasers such as your brother," he gestured to Max "That transforming several times can begin to cause damage to the body's internal structure. In Ari's case—

"Please don't talk about him anymore. Leave him out of this. Incase you didn't know, he's dead now." Max interrupted.

"I'm sorry," The doctor said softly. "I didn't know. Anyway, we have a node sending pulses to the brain that cause it to activate the anger center of his brain. That way, he'll stay in Eraser form until we figure out what's wrong. We know for one thing that he cant transform by his own will. Has he been injected with anything recently?"

"Yeah, yeah he has."

"Max… Um… this might be a bad time but you should probably know who gave Fang those drugs…" I interrupted.

"Who?" Max said, hope now in her eyes. "Who was it? You guys never did fill me in. Nudge, who was it?"

"Lissa."

**A/N Okay I'm sorry that I made Fang a bad guy. Also, if your wondering why Max has bandages around her stomach and what she is talking about when she says that something happened, you'll find out next chapter. Trying to keep some suspense going.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Fang POV

I was awake. I told the doctors to stop putting me asleep, to only do it when something really painful was about to happen. They told me that it was fine; they were using some sort of brain entrainment program that stimulates the pleasure center in my brain. I remembered reading about that somewhere. They even had an iPhone app for it, but that one used sounds. The doctors were using much more reliable pulses, not frequencies that worked on some people some of the time. The whitecoats were doing a Brain Treatment Analysis, or BTA, which lets them activate parts of the brain and analyze how they function.

One of the whitecoats, Ted, walked over. Ted seemed nice enough, and he definitely wanted to genuinely help me.

"Okay, Fang, I'm going to let Max come in, she wants to see how you're doing." Ted told me. "We're going to remove the constraints for a little bit and see how you do. We're confident that the BTA will keep you from morphing."

I thanked Ted and he smiled. He hit a button and the clamps keeping me attached to the bed were released. I moved my arms and legs for a moment and then stretched. I felt numb from having to sit in one place so long.

About 20 minutes later, they let Max come into the room. She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Fang I was so worried." She sobbed into my shoulder.

A lone tear fell down my cheek. "I'm sorry I cut you. I didn't mean to. I can't control it…" Another tear rolled down my face.

"Look, Fang, we're gonna help you. We know where the cure is." Max explained. "Those drugs Lissa gave you. They're the cause of this. Her dad is a whitecoat. We're going to go after her. But in the mean time, you and Gazzy are going to take down the rest of the Itex locations near here. They're going to eventually realize, and us stopping was not part of the plan. So, you and Gazzy are going to tear the place up while the rest of us find Lissa and get that cure for you."

"Wait, so I'm going to become an Eraser and take out the rest of the branches near here, and you guys are going to get the cure?"

"Well, you're going to use your transforming power, that way the negative effects of being an Eraser don't happen. Gazzy will be there just in case. Besides, I hear his armor is finished, and it looks very cool. Nudge forced him to do a fashion show in the hallway. Did I ever mention that I think Nudge has kinda taken a liking to Gazzy?"

"Umm… Do I have to answer all of that in order?" I asked.

"No!" She laughed.

"Okay, I guess I can use my powers; I have kinda noticed that Nudge is a bit into Gaz; and I think that his armor is extremely cool, Angel sent me a mental picture."

"Okay, so it's settled, you and Gaz are going to plant C4 in the remaining Itex buildings while the rest of us go get your antidote. You guys evacuate good whitecoats from the buildings, then blow them up with C4 after you get any sort of mutants or weapons you can. Oh, and also, there is a mutant here who has blood that can make people heal really fast, plus cure several illnesses. It apparently has cured a bunch of people who had AIDS, so I guess Itex is doing good for once. Ella's voice told her she can't cure you, so trying this kid's blood is worth a shot.

"Jesus, Max, calm down, you sound like Nudge!"

Max giggled. "Sorry." She said.

"So I guess we have a plan then."

"Yeah, we have a plan. For once, we actually have a plan."

Gazzy POV

"It's finished!" I yelled. "The Gazzo-Skeleton Mk I is finished!"

"Seriously? We're done?" Iggy asked.

"Yup!" We high-fived.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to go soon. Angel says that Fang is ready. They just need to set you up with syringes incase Fang goes berserk, and they have something for me."

"Okay, just lemme suit up." But Iggy was already out the door.

I had set my suit up so it could shoot syringes, that way I could knock out Fang when necessary. Iggy and I walked into the room together. On the table was an odd pair of glasses, and some syringes. I hadn't put on my helmet yet, so I put it down on the table and loaded the syringes. Iggy picked up the glasses.

"What are these?" He asked the whitecoat standing in the room.

"Oh, those are for you. They'll let you see things in thermal vision. Your girlfriend told me that you wanted to see again, so I figured I would set you up with a pair of these. You can't quite see too many things, but you can at least see people. And if you wanna know how they work, if you're blind, well they use brainwaves to send the image to your brain, so then you see it."

I snorted, then laughed, and fell on the floor, laughing. "E-Ella i-i-isnt h-his girl-girlfriend!" I laughed so hard. Then I noticed that Iggy was a bright red. I stopped immediately. "Wait, she is?" I asked.

"Yeah, um, we have catching up to do."

**A/N Okay, so remember how you didn't want him to see? Well, I decided that this way, he can kinda see, but he kinda can't. Also, this chapter's question. Actually, 2 since forgot last chapter's.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**A/N Okay guys so I figured that this fic is going to go on till about chapter 50 and then I'm going to start either a Fallout 3 fic or a Deathnote fic. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've had a lot of homework, been working on my artwork and photoshopping photos, plus I've been addicted to Fallout 3 and Sims 3. Also, someone informed me that if your going to use one of Apple's products, you need to provide a disclaimer. So any chapter I mention the iPhone, I have to leave a disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN THE IPHONE. APPLE DOES. Although it would totally be awesome if I did.  
**

Fang POV

I walked down the hall towards the door. The rest of the flock was outside waiting. I didn't want to split up again. But it seemed inevitable. Besides, atleast we could keep in touch better than before.

I opened the door to find Gazzy waiting for me alone.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said. "Max and the others left already. Max really wants to snap Lissa's neck. She even said something about 'shoving ice-picks in her eyes' or something."

I chuckled. I couldn't help it. "We better get going." I reminded him.

We took off, Gazzy was significantly faster than I was. Damn robo-suit. He managed to take off without a running start with complete ease.

About an hour later, the sun began going down. We landed in a small clearing close to the next Itex location. We set up camp. It was too warm for our sleeping bags, and the others had taken the tents that Dr. Martinez had so thoughtfully supplied us with. So me and Gaz were left with the air mattresses and some blankets. We hadn't lit a fire either, since this location most likely had been warned by now that we were coming. Besides, we had our phones, which we could use as flash lights.

I decided to take first watch. Gazzy agreed and took off his armor thing. He layed down, using his arm as a pillow.

"Hey Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we supposed to do this without Iggy? He's always the one who set's off the bomb. He always knows how long it's going to take to get out."

"Iggy told me that each Itex place has some sort of mainframe that can be used to blow the place to pieces. It automatically gives you 10 minutes to get out. Luckily, they don't keep experiments here, so there wont be any evacuation or anything. It's a fast food joint. The Mainframe is underground. Too bad Nudge isn't here, then we could get tons of information. We could use that to take Itex down. Anyway, you're going to have to leave your Gazzo-Skeleton here. We're gonna go there as if we're going there for breakfast. Then, I'll become one of the employees. Maybe the manager, and I'll drag you downstairs. From what the scientists from the the other branch told me, he works from home. They gave me a picture, so I know what he looks like. Then, you hack into the main frame and we blow the place to kingdom come."

"What about the people eating inside?"

I hadn't thought about that. That's when an idea came to me. "Well, Gaz, who on Earth wouldn't be scared of an Eraser?"

**A/N Oooh, cliff hanger! Sorry once again for the short chapter, especially after I took such a long break. Anyway, this chapter's question: what are you afraid of? It can be anything. Plus, this is the internet, so you're completely anonymous! Nobody will know who you are.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Max POV

We had been flying for hours now. Because we were going west, it was taking even longer for the damn sun to go down. If the sun wasn't billions of degrees, I would so be kicking it's ass right now.

We were flying over a lake right now. Don't ask where, I don't have Google Earth implanted in my brain. Although that would be cool. But anyway, I just knew that we were heading towards Virginia. I knew we were heading in the right direction. I don't have Google Earth, but I did once tell a Chinese whitecoat that I had a GPS in my head. He had asked how I knew where to go, and that's what I told him. Only I just realized how true that was, considering I do have a natural sense of direction, plus I have the Voice telling me where to go all the time.

Speak of the Devil.

_Maximum, you're going the wrong way. Lissa doesn't live with her father. Her father lives in Los Angeles. _

"You waited to tell me this _why_?" I screamed. When everyone turned to me, I noticed I had spoke out loud.

"The Voice has so graciously informed me that our desired destination is actually the opposite way." I said in my fancy lady-like voice.

Everyone groaned.

_So why didnt you tell us?_ I asked.

_Food shopping._ The voice said.

_Oh, bull crap._

_ Language, Max. _The voice remarked_.___

I noticed storm clouds heading for us. Thank god! An excuse to finally stop!

"Guys, we're gonna stop here for the night. There's rain coming, so I suggest we find a nice cave." I said. I glanced around for a moment until I saw the opening of a large cave.

"You guys go to that cave, I'll get firewood." I shouted over a roar of thunder from the rain clouds ahead. "Tomorrow we'll turn around." I sighed. I was not looking forward to this. We had been flying for at least 9 hours, and I was really happy to be stopping. But everyone else seemed tired, which meant I had to go out, find a bunch of wood, and then fly all the heavy wood back here.

"I'll come." Iggy offered.

I thought about if for a second. I guess Nudge and Angel could be on there own for 15 minutes. Nudge is getting older, plus we have the phones. They can call us if anything goes wrong. "Alright," I sighed. "Nudge, you're in charge until we get back."

"Yes!" She yelled. "I'm finally in charge! Yes! I mean, I'm only in charge of Angel, and she's so well behaved so I don't have anything to worry about but YES I'M IN CHARGE!!" She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. I patted her head and then pried her off me.

So Iggy and I took off, trying to move quickly so we could get the wood before the rain got it all wet. About 20 minutes later, I decided it was time to head back. I shouted for Iggy, but got no answer.

I heard rustling and immediately got into a defensive stance. What popped out of the bushes was the cutest bear cub I had ever seen. It began moving towards me, slowly at first. I knelt down so I would be eye level with it. I remember from the Discovery Channel that when approaching an animal, it's best to do so at eye level, so they feel comfortable.

The cub continued to move cautiously, it's eyes on me. It came closer to me and then hopped into my lap. It was the cutest thing you had ever seen. Well, the cuteness ended there.

Unfortunately, there was another crack from the thunder. The poor little cub leapt into my arms. Thanks to the thunder, I didn't hear the furious bear mother's vicious roar behind me. Thank god the bear stepped on a twig. I turned around and then everything was slow motion from there.

The cub sprinted towards it's mother. It nuzzled it for a second, and then turned back to me, hatred in it's eyes. It stood up on it's hind feet. I swear to you, this bear must have been atleast 8 feet. Cartoons usually exaggerate things. However, they make bears look much smaller in cartoons. The bear's arm moved backward, getting ready to tear me to shreds. Then everything was fast again. The bear mauled me right in the side of the head. I went flying sideways, my back hitting a tree. Everything was spinning. I was hearing something that sounded like when you listen to a conch shell. Like, and endless echo of nothing. Things started going gray, like my brain wasn't registering color anymore. Things were moving slowly.

To put it all simply: I was SO screwed.

**A/N Alright, so next chapter, we're back to Fang's POV. Also, I'm finding that people who capture characters get more reviews, so who do you guy's think I should capture? Leave a review telling me. Notice it takes longer for me to update now, well that's how it will stay unless I get more reviews.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**A/N Before I start, I want you guys to know that I've made up my mind. After this fanfic, I'm going to do a short Maximum Ride/Fallout 3 Crossover. It will be like a sequel to this, but we'll pretend in doesn't happen in the actual timeline. Kinda like TV shows that get movies, events that take place in the movie are usually never mentioned in the show. So basically, when I finish that up, I'm going to write the REAL sequel to this. Confusing huh?**

**Also, you have no idea how awesome it is to wake up in the morning and check your iPhone's mail to find 11 e-mails from telling me I've got reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the iPhone, Apple Inc. and Steve Jobs do. Thankfully, I don't have to do a disclaimer for mentioning Google Maps! Yay!**

Fang POV

The next morning, I found my iPhone was dead. I decided when we went to this Itex branch we would make use of whatever internet service they have. According to the ratings we saw when we found it on Google Maps, it was a cyber café/burger joint. I guess that's a pretty good cover, plus you make money off of food and you can charge people for internet. These idiots kept the internet free, which was lucky because I only had enough money to buy a couple of burgers for breakfast.

"Yo, Gaz wake up." I said, trying to kick him awake. I knew he wouldn't mind, that's how Max always did it. And it worked well to.

Gazzy groaned and pushed himself up off the floor. He stretched for a moment, yawned, and began packing his blanket and deflating his air mattress. He noticed mine still in my backpack.

"Hey, you didn't wake me last night. What the heck?" Gazzy said, a slight note of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, I was… busy."

"Doing what Fang?" I didn't respond. "Fang?" Still no answer. "F-fang what w-were you doin-ng?" I began to laugh. He was over reacting, big time.

"I snuck in. Got the self destruct codes. Someone came in though, so I had to hide. I didn't have time to enter the codes, and it seemed too complicated. I figured that we would just have to go with plan A.

"You mean where you sneak me in and I do it?" Gazzy asked.

I nodded.

We entered the building, ordered our food, and plugged our iPhones into my computer. I scrolled through the programs. I checked to make sure we were connected to the network, and then opened up the folder of stuff that Mike gave me. It was a folder filled with untraceable hacking tools. I scrolled down the list. I didn't have any use for a camera jammer, and that mainframe seemed too complicated to hack using my laptop.

We finished our burgers and then went to the bathroom. We reviewed the plan and then I took the form of the owner.

We got down to the mainframe without any problems. I opened the door and stepped inside. A scientist looked straight at me. I quickly thought of the possible ways that I could kick this guy's ass. Luckily for me, Gazzy let out a gift, completely without warning. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so lucky for me, but at least anyone who came in to stop us would pass out almost instantly.

I tried to breath in through my mouth do that I didn't smell anything, but that was a mistake. You know how sometimes, when something smells really bad, you can almost taste it, and that ends up being even worse?

"I'm gonna wait outside…" I managed to say. Gaz just giggled in response.

I morphed into the scientist on the floor and stood outside the door.

Suddenly a fire alarm went off. What the hell is going on now?

**A/N Okay, so we'll be following Max's POV until FANG comes out in the US. After that, you guy's should probably stop reading until you read FANG, since spoilers will pop-up hear and there. Even though (SPOILER ALERT) Fang leaves them, I'm going to pretend he doesn't. **

** I also originally said that this doesn't have a real part in the timeline. Well, I'm now making it Post-FANG. Except Fang doesn't leave.**

** Finally, I've made a final decision and I'm capturing Total and Akila. After their Honeymoon. And I'm capturing Akila only because it would be cruel to capture Total just after his wedding. I don't need Animal Rights Activists on my doorstep either. Which is a good thing that I've never written where I live!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**A/N I forgot to mention Ella in chapter 38, but she did go with Max. She's with Angel and Nudge. If I had remembered Ella, she would be in charge, but unfortunately I didn't, so we're stuck with Nudge in charge.**

**Total: Moron.**

**Me: Oh yeah, I captured Total and Akila. And the rest of the Flock. But they're in special sleep chambers I bought from Itex. **

**Total: Yep. He took lots of precautions. He's even wearing an aluminum hat.**

**Me: Oh hush. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iPhones. Apple Inc. does.**

Max POV

Iggy jumped out of the bushes. I could just barely manage to hear a high pitched noise. He had his iPhone held out in front of him. The bear clasped it's massive hand's over it's ears. I remembered him using this one app to torture Total. It made a sound that was the same frequency as a Dog Whistle.

The bear ran away, it's cub following close behind. Iggy ran towards me and knelt down, checking me for wounds.

"I'm fine, Ig. I just hit my head." I said.

The colors were coming back, thankfully. I shook my head for a moment.

"Well, we'll have Ella take a look at you. I hear she has x-ray vision now." He joked.

"Wouldn't that be useful?" I said sarcastically. Iggy went scarlet red as he realized what I was getting at. "It's just a joke, Ig, chill." I laughed. Then I thought for a moment. Iggy and my sister? Well, half sister, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be protective people! She's still family. But still, I wasn't entirely comfortable with her being with Iggy. Especially when they could easily take off into the woods, where it could take hours to find them. Plus all of us sleeping without parental authority… You know what? This is a book for teens, so let's not go there.

We got back to the cave with our firewood, and Ella healed my bruise. She lit the fire.

"Max, you're voice. You cant trust it. I don't know how it managed to come back, but I guess it makes sense if he is one of the most powerful sorcerers of all time. Look, you cant listen to your voice anymore. Grandma believes that he's using his powers to keep you from discovering yours." Ella said.

Again with our Great Grandmother. For those of you just joining us, Ella has gained magical powers. Also, she has a voice like mine, except she actually knows who it is: our Great Grandmother. She claims to know who mine is: and Evil Sorcerer. So, along with having to save the world from evil scientists, genetic mutations, evil robots, and pollution, I also have to play fairy tale with my sister and great Grandmother.

"Okay, we'll keep heading to Virginia. But if the voice is right, and we went the wrong way, then you better be able to zap us back or I swear I will burn your limited edition Barbie collection!"

She gulped. "Okay. Just think of it this way: who would you rather listen to? Your own family, or some guy who wont even tell you his name?"

**A/N What will Max say? Who will Max trust? You decide! No I'm just kidding go write 41 chapters of your own fanfic, lazy. **

**This chapter's question, brought to you by Total!: Should Akila and Total have babies? **


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**A/N So I've had FANG since 1:30 PM yesterday, and finished it in 5 hours, no stopping. I guess it was okay, but I don't really like all the kissy crap. Anyone who reads the A/N's would be able to get that. But anyway, anyone who hasn't read FANG yet should stop reading this fic until you do. I'm not marking spoilers for you guys, nor am I explaining anything.**

**Total: Lies! You did not read the whole book.**

**Me: Yeah, I did. And I got the hard cover version! And I'm sorry fan girls, but Fang is ugly as hell on that cover.**

**Total: Damn straight. I cant believe James Patterson would lie, saying that he left. He probably just wanted fan girls to cry and have a unique way to end the series.**

**Me: Yup. Cant believe it's really over. But as Total said: JP lied. Well, more or less. You see, an obsessed fan by the name of St. Fang of Boredom (Check her out!) captured Fang a LONG time ago. It made my job easier when I captured Total and Akila. And the rest of the Flock.**

Fang POV

The wall burst apart down the hall. I saw the silhouette of a guy, maybe a couple inches taller than me. He was slightly more built than I was. He had wings, maybe 15 feet in wingspan. The dust settled, and I saw the turquoise eyes of evil. Can you guess who it is?

Yeah, Dylan.

"You have no idea how _bad_ it is that you came." I said through gritted teeth. I noticed I was still a whitecoat. I quickly turned into my normal self, that way Dylan wouldn't beat me to a pulp. He was a good fighter, perhaps better than me.

"Relax, I'm hear to help. I saw you were gonna need help. I also saw M-Nerds and Erasers popping through that door in three… two… one…"

And he was right. Erasers burst through the door, accompanied by M-Nerds. Then I thought for a second. How did Dylan know what we called these new M-Geeks?

I didn't have time to ask, because our enemies were charging down the hallway. I noticed a little girl holding Dylan's hand. She was holding a small stuffed bunny in the crook of her arm. She had her eyes closed like she was concentrating on something.

I turned around to confront the horde of foes, but they weren't moving anymore. They were frozen into place.

"Amazing, huh?" Another girl, maybe Gazzy's age, stepped out from behind Dylan. She looked just like Max when she was about 8. It was creepy.

"She's so close to Max, isn't she Fang?" Dylan chuckled. "We think she's a clone. Not like me, though. She was born normally, but with the same DNA as Max. She has the same personality, same everything. She grows faster though. She's only a few months old, like me, but she has already advanced to the size and mind of an 8 year old. We think she'll stop growing so fast once she has caught up to Max. Remember Max 2.0? Well this is Max 3.0. She even includes the "magic spit" ability that I have. We call her Alexa."

"Who's the other one? And why is nothing moving except us?" I asked, slightly panicing, but keeping my voice smooth as normal.

"That," Dylan explained "Is her younger sister, Mary. She was injected with a virus containing Max's DNA. So she has her own abilities, as well as Max's as well. We expect her to become more like Max as she get's older, but for now, she's her own person. Oh, and she can stop time, so there's a bit of creepiness from Angel there too."

I actually laughed at that. Angel was probably the most creepy out of the whole flock. She was also most likely to be leader of her own flock, but it looks like Dylan has taken that role instead.

I noticed that the two girls seemed oddly familiar. Then I remembered: those were the two other bird kids we rescued from the Institute.

Gazzy walked out of the control room just then. "Okay, the timer is set, what did I miss?" He said, glancing from Dylan, to me, to the Erasers, to the M-Geeks, to the kids. "I missed a lot in the few minutes I was gone, huh?"

**And also, my next fanfic (the Fallout/Maximum Ride Crossover) is sorta like a sequel. Basically, at the end of this fic, the timeline splits. So basically, it has two sequels. **

**Finally, does anyone know what happens to the rest of the flock? I don't think JP ever manages to tell us how they get rid of that disease.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Fang POV

"Look, Fang, I'm going to make you an offer. You and Gazzy can have this Flock. If you don't take this Flock, and let me take your place, I'm taking Gazzy captive, and you'll be all alone to fight about 40 Erasers and M-Geeks." Dylan smirked.

"No way in hell. You nearly got me to leave once, Dylan. You and Angel both. But I'm staying by Max's side this time. You wont get me to leave again." I said.

I could remember what took place a few months ago. I had been trying to leave quietly. Max got home earlier than I expected. I managed to wriggle out the window and take off. I thought my note would at least distract her. And that was my mistake. I thought. I thought, and Angel heard. She forced me back. She had made a big mistake. But when Max reminded me of the promise I made to her, the promise where I would never leave again, and I knew I couldn't leave. Max would never meet me at the hawk's cave in 20 years. She would've lost a lot of trust. And Dylan would've taken her first.

Dylan shrugged. "Your choice." Mary shut her eyes. When she opened them, Gazzy was kicking and yelling, under Dylan's arm. And where was I? Stuck with some of the most feared enemies since Godzilla.

She closed her eyes again, and Dylan's flock was gone, along with Gazzy.

And then I was pissed.

And then I began to change. The tingling pain all across my skin, the agony of my skull reforming, taking a more dog-like shape.

The pain subsided just as my opponents reached me.

As it turns out, I'm larger than the average Eraser. I didn't even have to fight some of them, because some of them were smart and ran away.

But I had to calm down. All I could see nothing but blood, sparks and my furry arms a complete blur. I could feel each blow make impact as the claws cut through skin and smash apart metal.

I was hungry… the Erasers must need more food than us. And for some reason, I had a real craving for human.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, just thought it was a good cliff hanger. At least you guys learned about how the 6****th**** book SHOULD have ended, and how it did end in this fanfic. Please REVIEW!!**

**Total: If you don't review he'll start posting chapters in caps lock, bold and italic. That will be VERY annoying for you.**

**Me: It's true. I will do it. And I'll BLOW UP IGGY! YA HERE THAT FAN GIRLS?! I'M GONNA BLOW EM UP! KINDA IRONIC, DON'T YA THINK? A PYROMANIAC DIES BY DYNAMITE! BUAHAHA!**

**Total: Creep. But if you thought a small threat in caps is annoying, then just wait 'til the whole chapter is.**

**Akila: Ruff… *Tilts Head***

**Me: Tehe! Doggy!**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**I don't own the iPhone.**

Max POV

We had arrived in Virginia a little over an hour ago. We decided that to avoid suspicion we were going to fly in behind the house and have Iggy pick the lock. We just had to find the house.

And thus, we were standing behind a 7/11, getting directions from the oh-so-powerful iPhone. I honestly hoped that we didn't go the wrong way. I had a feeling that Fang had already gotten himself into some sort of trouble.

If only I knew.

"Max, look at this!" Nudge yelled, showing me her phone. On the screen was a news article titled "Wolf-man Attack Local Resteraunt, 3 people missing!" I read the article and knew it described Erasers. The only thing was, it was the Itex location that Gazzy and Fang had gone to first. It could be Fang. I scrolled down and found a picture… definitely Fang. The hair was a jet black. I didn't need that to tell though. It was much bigger than a normal Eraser, plus its wings were much better. They weren't grafted on in some surgery. They looked natural, like they belonged there.

I bit my lip. I had been keeping in touch with Dylan. Apparently he had found a Flock of his own, and he had been living somewhere in Southern California. Which means he was close to where Fang was.

I dialed up Dylan and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Dylan said as he answered the phone.

I thought I faintly heard someone yelling.

"Hey it's Max. Is everything okay? I hear screaming."

"Oh yeah, everything's fine," He said, the screaming stopping abruptly.

"Look, did you hear about that Eraser sighting?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you can check up on that? I think it's Fang. It's a long story, but he got Eraserfied. We're in the process of getting him a cure, but apparently 3 people have gone missing, and I assume of those 3, Gazzy is one of them. We left him with Fang to keep him under control, but something must have happened."

"Alright," He said "I'll check up on it,"

"Thanks, Dylan" I said. I thought I heard a ring on the other line, but disregarded it. It was probably my imagination, just like I think that yelling was.

"No prob," He said in a way I could tell he was grinning.

"Max, I called Gazzy while you were on the phone. He didn't pick up." Nudge

told me. "Do you think he's alright? I hope he his, 'cause I kinda like him. Like, not _that_ way, I mean as in he's a cool little dude. He's too young for me. We're like, a few years

apart. Plus he's Angel's brother and I wouldn't—"

"Nudge! Can it!" We all screamed.

I had to think. That ringing in the background… that was Gazzy's ringtone for when Nudge called. It was basically him imitating her voice, ranting about whether or not he would pick up. It was pretty funny.

But that cant be a coincidence. He recorded that ringtone himself. That meant one of two things: Either Gazzy was helping Dylan get Fang, or Dylan had captured Gazzy. Judging by the yelling, I'd say it was the second one.

"Guys, we gotta high-tail it to Lissa's house. Fang and Gazzy are in huge trouble, and if I'm right, Dylan is in even deeper." I said hurriedly.

Everyone nodded. We took off from behind this smelly 7/11 Dumpster and nobody said a word until we were up above the clouds.

_Fang is in trouble._ Chimed in the Voice.

_Thanks for stating the obvious, you dope._

"Max, is everything alright?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, fine. The Voice is just telling me things that are obvious again." I said like it was a common fact.

"Well don't worry. We'll find them. Say, what part of Virginia does she live in anyway?" Ella asked.

"Well, she doesn't actually live _in_ Virginia, but she was close enough that the school we went to was about 30 minutes away. She lives around the border of DC."

**A/N This is last Max POV chapter for this fic. For those of you unfamiliar with how my story line works, this is post-FANG, even though I started it before FANG even came out in the UK. Okay, also my idea for a split timeline isn't going to happen. I've decided to do the last couple of chapters in Fang's POV and then move on to the sequel. I'm not gonna do a crossover. The sequel is called Maximum Ride: The Work of God.**

Fang POV

I cant believe I did that… all that blood… the horrible carcasses that lie before me with the tattered remains of my shirt… the screams that echo through my mind. I hated to think about it, but I had killed 4 people in my life. And 3 of them, I had cannibalized. Well, I'm not sure that's the right term, since I'm not full human, so technically, I'm not the same species.

It hurt to think. I no longer had the form of the hairy beast that killed those people, but I was still a monster. I could've controlled myself. But I didn't. I let myself do this. Just like I let my self kill Alyss.

I heard hoarse laughter from a tree behind me. "You couldn't control it. None of us could." A voice called. It sounded like they had lung cancer or something.

I whipped around. In a tree above me was an Eraser. A winged one. The ones that attacked me earlier hadn't had wings. They were originals. This one had wings. But it was different in another way.

The figure hopped out of the tree, and as it came into the light, I saw patches of fur missing. It looked like the skin under it had flaked off too, so that you could see muscle and veins. It looked ghoulish.

"Good to see you again." It said. It blinked for a moment. When its eyelid opened again, its eyeball _fell out_. You could see the nerve still attached to the back. "Damn thing keeps popping out. Sorry you had to see that." It said, chuckling.

I squinted slightly. He looked familiar. "Ari?!"

The deformed Eraser merely grinned. "How ya been? I hear the drugs they slipped you finally started to kick in. You've been going Eraser lately huh?" He asked, the concern showing on his disgusting face.

"What'd you care?" I asked.

"Look, I know I died before I had the chance to make it up to you, but I think keeping Max safe during the battle in Germany kinda made us even and showed that I wanna help. I don't wanna see you end up like me, Fang. Max needs you the way you are."

"You're just a figment of my imagination. You're supposed to be dead."

"You are right. I should be. But I'm not. They were doing nuclear testing where I had been buried, next thing I know I'm resurrected, 6 feet under. Thank god I wasn't in a coffin or I wouldn't have escaped. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I help you. And to start, you're going to need a new shirt." He said, chuckling. He held up a huge wad of cash, shaking it in his hand.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Fang POV

"Knowing Max, she's gonna send Dylan to see if I'm alright when Gazzy doesn't pick up his phone. And I cant damn wait. I swear I'll beat that guy to a pulp. I don't care what kind of fighter he is."

"Who's Dylan?"

"A creepy psychopath bird kid who is _supposed_ to be on our side. He can throw kicks and punches faster than any of us, so I think fighting was programmed into him as an instinct. He can also see things, things far away. Sometimes he can see the future. But I've got a new ability he doesn't know about."

Ari went to say something, but was cut off by my phone ringing. I was surprised it hadn't been smashed when I was fighting. They really know how to build these things.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked down. It was Max.

"Hello?" I answered. So she had seen. I had been in the news. Great. That means cops are looking for the Eraser me.

"Fang…" She began.

"Max, Dylan's evil! He kidnapped Gazzy! You gotta come help me!" I more-or-less shouted. Then I realized how pathetic I sounded. I mentally slapped myself.

"Yeah Fang, I figured it out on my own. The Voice has confirmed it. Ella's voice has confirmed it. I'm coming. The Flock is gonna go get the cure."

"Max, Dylan has his own flock. One of them can stop time. We cant get them if they can stop time, grab us, and start time again."

"Fang, relax, I have a plan. Incase you had forgotten, we've got a little magician of our own. She's coming back with me."

"Yeah, but she cant stop time can she? And do we have a miniature clone of you? I don't think so."

"Calm down! What do you mean? I have a mini me?" She asked.

"Two of them, one of them being the master of freakin master of time and space." I answered.

"Ah." Max said, trying to keep back anger.

"You're having a flash back of all the times you've said you're the one and only Max, aren't you?"

"Yup." She responded, popping the 'P'.

"Hey, this might cheer you up." I said. "Ari's back."

"Again?" She laughed.

"Yeah, nuclear stuff. So I guess technically he's a zombie this time."

"Like he wasn't last time? He was a freakin frankestein last time."

"First a werewolf. Then Frankenstein… Now a zombie? I think he likes to dress up in old Halloween costumes." I laughed. "Alright, I have to go get a new shirt. I'll call you when I figure out where the hell I am."

I hung up the phone and turned to Ari.

"You shouldn't have told her I was back." He said. "I could be gone before she even gets here. I don't know how long I have. I don't have a date on my neck to tell me this time." He said solemnly.

"Don't worry. We know of some scientists. They can help you. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, but I don't think I can be helped. I'm stuck this way. I just have a feeling in my irradiated, rotting gut."

"Ari, that's a really gross picture. And besides, I doubt that the scientists can't _at least_ make you human again. They can probably patch up your skin, make you feel living again.

"I'm sure you're right." He said. Seconds later though, he coughed. He didn't sound good at all. "Is that blood?" Ari gasped.

I looked over to see a dark red liquid in his hand. Definitely blood.

"You know what, forget the shirt, we need to get you to those doctors." I said, trying not to let the panic show in my voice.

Ari turned to the disheveled corpses. "I'll get them." He offered, trudging slowly over to the gory pile. I shivered. One of there faces could still be made out slightly. Bits of skin clung on, but it was mostly just a human looking pile of bones, muscles and organs. You could see the rib cage pulled out on one of them. I turned around, trying to forget that I had done that, when I swear I saw one move. My enhanced hearing heard a heartbeat. I had even saw the heart move. The head was turned at me, its eyes wide open. But I had to have been mistaken. It was my imagination. I know it.

"It's your fault, Fang… it's all your fault…" Something whispered.

"Did you hear that?" I yelped. "You saw that didn't you? You saw it move right?"

Ari's ear perked up a bit. A moment passed before he declared he didn't hear anything.

I was going insane. I was slowly becoming an Eraser, from the inside out.

**A/N Ooo! Spoook-eee! Anyway, review and tell me what you think! I was kinda disappointed with the reviews last time, so I've made an incentive to review. When you review, tell me which of your fics you want me to review, and I'll review it. Also, 1****st**** reviewer gets**

**And I realized I forgot the chapter question the past few times, so this time there will be two.**

**Q1: What's your favorite game? Is it a board game, or video game. If a video game, what console is it for?**

**Q2: Are you a boy or a girl?**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own the iPhone, Apple, or any trademarks. Do I look like Steve Jobs to you? I kinda doubt the creator of Apple Inc. is wasting time writing fan fiction. And if he is, I'll kill 'em, cuz I want a camera on my iTouch!**

**Also, sorry if there isn't an actual forest near Oceanside. Yes, it is a real place. It's in California, right near Long Beach. I did my research.**

Fang POV

I opened up the map on my iPhone and scrolled around. I was right near Oceanside. I had traveled far, which made me wonder: How long had I been an Eraser? And how many other carcasses had I left in my path?

"Alright, we're about 5 minutes away from Oceanside. 2 if we fly." I said. Ari just nodded in response.

We took off, flying across the woods. I gracefully wove through branches and up out of the trees, while Ari clumsily hit several branches. I felt bad for him. He had wings, but couldn't fly. He stunk at it. And he couldn't get better. Not with those wings. Eventually, he gave up trying to swerve through. We walked the rest of the way. We got to Oceanside's outskirts, and Ari stayed behind, hiding behind the cover of the forest.

Several girls stared at me as I walked down the street shirtless. I knew that since I had no idea where I was, I would have to ask someone. I sighed.

"Excuse me, is there a store I can get a shirt around here?" I asked the first girl who didn't look at my chest and walked right by.

"Umm, yeah. There's an Abercrombie 2 blocks down." She smiled. She looked at me for a second, looking confused. Then surprise took up her face. "Holy crap! You're Fang!" She screamed.

Now I was confused. How did she know who I was? Then I remembered: Wings. _That's_ why I was getting looks from guys too.

"Sssh!" I screamed. "How do you know who I am?" I knew it couldn't just have been wings, because then people could mistake me for Iggy.

"Wings, duh. And someone leaked photos of you onto the internet."

"Um… okay. Thanks for the directions!" I charged off down the street.

I morphed into the girl, and pulled out my phone.

It ringed a couple of times, and then I was greeted with a "hello."

"Max, its me. I'm in Oceanside. Meet Ari somewhere along the outskirts." I said, still running.

"Alright. We're like an hour from there. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Got it."

I continued running down the street until I got to the store. Casually, I strolled in. I grabbed a shirt and went into the changing room. I morphed back to myself and pulled the shirt on. It fit perfectly. I just needed some cash…

And who in our flock is the best at getting what she wants? Angel, that's who.

I became Angel and walked out the door. Voices flooded through my head. I blocked each one out, and began to look for someone. The shirt in hand, I walked over to a middle aged woman.

_You're going to pay for this shirt. _I told her, handing her the shirt. Her eyes glazed over and took the shirt. She walked up to the cash register and took out her wallet. She then paid for it and walked outside.

I followed her out. _Now give me the shirt._ I said.

She handed it back to be. The color came back to her eyes, and she seemed to be a lot less stiff.

Karma must _hate_ me right now.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Fang POV

I had almost made it out of Oceanside when I get jumped. Some jerk throws a trash bag over me and pulls me into an alleyway. Now, normally I wouldn't fit in a trash bag, but I'm still Angel.

So I figured I'd ruin this _kid_napper's day by morphing into a rock. A big, heavy, dull rock.

The man fell backwards because of the sudden weight difference.

"What the hell?" A man growled. I could have sworn I heard that voice before. How am I hearing when I am a rock you ask? Don't ask.

The man opened the garbage bag to find a big rock.

"What the hell is going on? First kid's walking around on fire, then kids with wings that can stop time and tell me to kidnap a little girl who can read minds. Now kids that turn into rocks?" He muttered. "I really need to see a doctor."

I chose that moment to morph back and launch myself towards him. The man was wearing a ski mask that blocked his face. I hit him across the face, causing his nose to bleed.

"Jesus Christ!" He screamed.

I pulled off the ski mask to reveal the man who we had found in the woods only about a week ago. Apparently he was using an illegal gun to go hunting when it wasn't, plus the state didn't even allow hunting.

"You? I thought Dr. Martinez took care of you! You should be in jail!"

"Some guy got broken out! Everyone in the cell block escaped!" The man lied. I saw through it, and picked the man up by his collar, slamming him against the wall. That was enough of a threat to make the man start telling the truth. "Some freak like you broke me out! He had a kid with him! She could stop time! They broke me out and asked me to kidnap the girl who was with you that day in the woods. The one with the teddy bear! He said something about mind-reading! Yeah, that was it! He gave me a picture! So I snag you, think you was her!" The man said, obviously scared.

"Where is he now?" I pressed.

"Comfort Suites Marina! 888 North Coast Highway! Room 304! He told me to wait at an address in Arizona. I was to wait until some winged kids came by, and then take the girl while she was sleeping! But when I saw her walk by me I grabbed her! When I opened the bag, you were in it! I swear! Please don't hurt me!"

I took in the information. So this guy was a hired gun for Dylan? Well, Dylan was gonna get it. "Well, you were going to hurt me, weren't you? So I think I'll hurt you just a bit." I said. I then wailed punch after punch onto him as he screamed. It felt good to punish him. Every blow felt euphoric. It was like a drug. But I had to stop, or there was going to be another dead man on my hands.

_But Fang, isn't that what you want?_ The whisper came again. It was a pure, whistle like noise, almost angelic.

"Shut up!" I shouted, spinning around. There was nothing there.

My life was getting SO weird.

**A/N I'm working on a website! I should have it done by after next weekend, the earliest. This chapter has the same number of words as last chapter! Funny huh?**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Fang POV

"Do you have a gun?" I asked the man.

"Yes. The boy lifted it. Said to kill anyone who stood in my way except the mind reader and the eldest girl." The man said.

"Give it to me." He handed me the gun. The Flock was usually on the other side of a gun, so we were kinda opposed to them. Well, I was about to go hunting. I've even got a dog. A big, mutated, rotting dog. And I was hunting for some birds.

"I'm taking you to jail. You'll tell them what happened. When they don't believe you, I'll show them my wings. That'll keep your sentence the same and you wont get in more trouble for breaking out."

He nodded. I quickly dialed up Max as I led him down the street. If she was with Ari, she would have to know what was going on.

When she answered the phone, I explained what was going on. She told me she would have Ella scout ahead since Dylan didn't know about her. Hopefully Dylan wouldn't see us coming.

Knowing that a 15 year old kid carrying a gun wouldn't seem very good, so I left the gun back in the alleyway. I would pick it up later.

We arrived at the police station and I stood there. Nobody seemed to care that I had a criminal who had escaped jail. I cleared my throat. Nobody stopped. I cleared it a bit louder. Still no help. I burst out my wings. Dead silence for a moment.

"God damn…" A young dark skinned officer said.

"I got somebody you've been looking for." I said.

I tucked my wings back into my shirt. Yes, I made holes in them already. It's very easy when you can turn two fingers into scissor blades.

"Right this way sir," The young officer said, gesturing for me to follow him. He looked a little nervous, but I would be too. It isn't everyday someone walks in and turns out to have wings.

I shoved the man from the alleyway forward, his name was Al. He was a good person who understood what he did was wrong and knew he deserved to go to jail. Turns out Dylan threatened his family.

It took about an hour to explain to the police what happened. They saw the wings, so they knew his story was true. They offered to help me take down Dylan, but I told him there was no point. I didn't need people to get hurt. Other than Dylan. He would hurt a lot. And although I hated to admit it, that girl had to die to. She was too powerful. She could be an unstoppable person. She could rule the world.

_You want her dead Fang…_

I ignored the whispering this time. If I looked insane, I would be taken for questioning. We had to get Dylan now.

I left the police station and headed back to the alleyway. I grabbed the gun and flew back to where Ari was waiting for Max and Ella.

When I got that Max gave me a huge hug, muttering something about worrying about me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

A few hours later we made a plan. We were walking to the hotel that Dylan was staying at. Well flying, actually. But that isn't the crazy part. The crazy part is the fact that we were _invisible_.

So we land on the roof. I shot the lock on the door with my gun and I walked inside. I was going to scout ahead and make sure that the coast was clear. The elevator down the hall made a "_Ding!_" and I froze. I was halfway down the hall, with no cover or shadows to hide behind. The doors of the elevator began to slide open just as my invisibility kicked in. A young teenage girl, about 14 walked down the hall. She was wearing a cleaning uniform. She looked down to straighten the uniform, which looked similar to an old fashioned maid's uniform. I chose that moment to reappear, knowing I could handle this girl easily.

"Oh!" She screamed, then laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you looking for someone?" She asked. She looked me up and down. She was checking me out. Perfect. When she got to my face I grinned, knowing she would fall for it and think I was flirting. She smiled back.

I quickly jabbed her with the hypodermic needle that was in my back pocket.

She passed out and dragged her back out onto the roof.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Ella POV

I was walking down the hall dressed in the girl's uniform. We had been lucky. She had been wearing normal clothes under her work clothes.

I reached the elevator and went to the second floor. I found Dylan's room and knocked.

"One second," came Dylan's voice.

Perfect.

_Get out of there, Ella, there is a very powerful wizard in there!_

_You mean Samuel?_ I thought back, remembering the words she had muttered when I mentioned my sister's Voice.

_Yes_.

The door opened, and there stood Dylan. The traitor.

"_Dunderweer!_" I shouted and threw my hand out towards Dylan. A huge column of electrical energy flew from my hand, sending Dylan backward, smashing him into the wall. He hit his head, causing him to pass out. He was bleeding like crazy. It was enough to make me hurl.

Fang appeared behind me, gun in front of him. He moved towards Dylan, gun still raised, pointing at Dylan's chest.

_Max, Ari, move in._

Max and Ari came crashing through the windows. I was surprised nobody in the other rooms had started screaming or calling the police yet.

Fang POV

I walked towards Dylan, gun raised. Ella gave Ari and Max the signal and they came crashing through the windows.

I heard a chuckle. I spun around to see the time stopper. I hadn't bothered to remember the names of the two, girls. Max and Ella gasped, apparently noticing the resemblance to Max. Ari was getting into attack position, ready to tear out guts.

"Mr. Chu? Send in your robots." The girl smirked. But she didn't sound like a girl, she sounded like a grown man.

M-Nerds hovered into the room through the broken windows. Behind them was another M-Jock. This one had a screen built into its chest. I quickly shot down one or two of the M-Nerds. Then the screen flickered and 's face appeared.

"Hello, Maximum Ride. You've met my partner in crime Samuel?"

"Yeah, the little girl?" She remarked. "I guess its suiting for a creepy little green thing like you."

"Me?" The girl asked. I feel like calling her Thing 2. The older one is thing 1. Speaking of the older one, I hadn't seen her since we busted in. "I am a man. A full grown man!" She smirked. Her body grew to an adult size. Her skin began to bubble and shift. "And Ella dear?" He said menacingly. "I've got your boyfriend under a little curse, and he isn't doing all that well."

The screen on the M-Jock's chest switched from a laughing Mr. Chu to Iggy, lying on a bed in a cell. Gazzy, Nudge, Angel were sitting around him.

Iggy looked bad. He was pale, his sightless eyes were bloodshot and drooped. He looked like he wanted to sleep, but there was too much pain. His breathing seemed slowed. There was a machine next to him, showing his heartbeat. It was probably for our sake. They were gonna kill him in front of us, on the screen.

I saw Ella shaking with anger. I noticed she was beginning to get smokey.

Everything that happened next was a jumble. I took a shot at the screen, hoping they would keep Iggy alive if they found out we weren't watching. I missed, and the M-Jock started spraying bullets. Ari was in the process of smashing every robot to pieces. He had died and lived so many times, he didn't really care about dying anymore. Ella had gone all out. She was a raging inferno at this point. She was desperately kicking and punching Samuel. But Max was just standing there, staring at her hands. Which were glowing a eerie purple. She looked up and grinned evily. God that is hot.

**A/N Okay, I've got a few things to say. Some people have been saying my story idea is un-original, that it would be easy to come up with, and easy to right. Well lemme tell all of you something! It is not easy to write Fantasy and Sci-fi at the same time without it being pointless. Unless you did a crossover of Halo and Knights of the Round Table, or Star Wars and Harry Potter.**

**Also, how many of you want me to write the 1****st**** chapter of the sequel. I know I'm not done yet, but it's gonna be kinda shady. It will reveal a hell of a lot, yet very little at the same time. **

**Leave a review if you want me to do one. If I get 5 reviews I'll post it. Also, tell your friends! Share this on Facebook, Twitter, Reddit, Digg, StumbleUpon I don't really care. Also, I do have a Facebook! Search up my fanpage on Facebook. It's the same as my account name, 1-ceth.**


	50. Chapter 50: The Last Chapter

Chapter 50

The Last Chapter

Fang POV

Max ran forward and smashed a M-Nerd in the face. It flew back and turned to dust instantly. Her grin widened even more. Her fist collided with robot after robot, sending it to a pile of dust.

She turned to one of them and pushed her hands forward. She didn't touch the M-Nerd, but it went flying across the room and dropped out the window, down to the street below.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked her.

"I don't know! My grandma started talking to me through my head, and then I had these sweet powers. She's telling me I'm Psychokinetic. It means I can control stuff with my mind she said. She's telling me I can even take control of people." She said. She was looking directly at me and smiling ear to ear.

"Max, no." I said. She was gonna take control of me. I felt like I was losing consciousness. I was twitching. "Max! Max, cut it out!"

Suddenly, she was gone, and I tried to move. I couldn't. My arms started waving around in front of me.

"This is so cool!" I said. But I didn't say it. I didn't tell myself to say it. I had no control. I was just here for the ride.

_Max cut it out! Let me back in my body! _I shouted in my head.

_No way, this is too cool._

_ You do realize this is the closest we've ever been right? I mean, we're two people in the same body. _

_ Make that three. _Came someone's voice. _I'm Max's great grandmother. It's a pleasure to meet you Fang. Well, more or less. Anyway, Max you need as many people as you can get. Using Fang's body gives you one less person._

_ Yeah, Max. _Angel had joined the party. Great.

The wall burst open then, and there stood Angel and Gazzy.

_Fine, I'll get out of Fang._

_ That's what she said! That's what she said!_ Angel and I both thought together.

Then Max was standing in front of me, looking slightly pissed at our comment.

I decided to run into battle so I could avoid getting beaten to a pulp.

M-Nerd after M-Nerd went down. We were kicking major ass now that Gazzy and Angel were here. I was still surprised that nobody had called the police yet.

I kicked, punched and shot my way to Gazzy before finally being able to ask him what was going on.

"Angel and I broke out when they tried to give Iggy water. We think he was a good whitecoat, but we aren't sure. So Angel and I managed to get out and we got the power suit. After that we flew straight here. It only took us, like, 10 minutes." An M-Nerd charged towards him. He went to smash it's head in, but I raised my gun and put a bullet in it's head, causing us to be splattered by orange goo.

I quickly took another shot at the screen, but an M-Nerd kicked it out of my hand.

The M-Nerd raised it's sword over it's head.

And that's when a high pitched whine started. The M-Nerd stopped and resheathed it's sword. All of them did. They began to hop out the window and take off, one-by-one. As they filed out, I got a glimpse at the M-Jock. It was a picture of Iggy, Nudge crying over him. The monitor next to him was the source of the noise.

Iggy had flat-lined. He was dead.

I heard a faint sob from across the room. Tears began to come to my own eyes. I was getting angry.

I felt the hairs, the teeth, the tail, the ears. I heard Gazzy load a syringe into his dart-gun thing.

"Not this time, Fang." He muttered.

I felt a pinch, and then I blacked out.


End file.
